Falling in love in a coffee shop
by kastiyana
Summary: Divergencia con el canon. Yuuri está resuelto a retirarse, luego de su derrota vuelve a Detroit a concentrarse en sus estudios y en su trabajo como mesero en la cafetería del patinador retirado Mark Tomkings. Viktor debe tomarse una temporada fuera luego de ganar el Grand Prix por una lesión lumbar; decide ir a visitar en Detroit a su buen amigo Mark, dueño de una cafetería...
1. Expresso amargo

NOTA: Esto tiene una divergencia con el canon. Son patinadores, Viktor es el mejor, Yuuri lo admira, pero cambié unas cosillas para poder hacerlo un AU de cafetería y ver ¿Qué pasa si se conocieran en Detroit? ¿Y si Viktor estuviese lesionado? Espero les guste

 **1\. Expresso amargo**

Luego de la lesión en vertebral, el médico había sido muy claro con que debía comenzar a tomarse las cosas con calma. Para Viktor Nikiforov, eso era casi como enterrarlo vivo. Ya tenía 27 años, no era una primadonna de quince años como próximamente sería Yuri Plisetsky, ya no podía andar haciendo mil saltos imposibles y esperar que nunca pasara nada. Y no era como que no supiera de lesiones. Viktor siempre en su afán de llegar más allá y sorprender, desde que comenzó a competir en su adolescencia, la había cagado un par de veces: se había torcido el brazo al intentar frenar una caída, había tenido errores de rotación al girar y había caído sobre su rodilla lesionándola en al menos tres ocasiones, pero con ejercicios y terapia había salido adelante. (1)

Esta vez, sin embargo, la lesión de su espalda lo había obligado a salirse justo antes de poder competir en el campeonato mundial para someterse a una cirujía y luego de eso le habían recomendado alejarse un tiempo de las pistas: "Reposo y ejercicio moderado". El problema es tener que llegar a una casa donde solo lo espera Makkachin, mirarse al espejo y preguntarse ¿Quien es Viktor Nikiforov cuando no patina? ¿qué tiene el mundo que ofrecer para él si no puede competir?

Se dedicó a viajar un tiempo, siempre quiso conocer bien las ciudades que apenas había visitado durante las competencias; sacándose selfies para mostrarle al mundo - para convencerse- de que su vida aún seguía siendo interesante. Entonces una noche, mientras estaba Sicilia dando un tour por vinerías, Mila le envió un link de un joven patinador japonés que entrenando en Detroit había replicado un antiguo programa suyo para mostrárselo a sus amigos. El video lo había subido el patinador tailandés Phichit Chulanont. Ese que hizo a sus dieciséis años cuando ganó por primera vez la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final. Desde su habitación de hotel, acostado con Makkachin no pudo evitar fascinarse con la idea de que alguien estuviera dándole vida a algo que él creyó olvidado. No quiso racionalizar. Porque el Viktor racional siempre había tomado las decisiones importantes y por él es que en ese momento se encontraba sin rumbo.

Desde su laptop compró unos pasajes a Estados Unidos y volvió a San Petersburgo a arreglar algunos detalles, los exámenes médicos y permisos para Makkachin, nuevo equipaje, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer, así que llevó un poco de todo y llamó a su amigo americano. Mark estaba encantado de recibirlo aunque le advirtió que ya no se dedicaba a patinar ni siquiera en las ligas menores y que ahora dirigía una cafetería "pero todos los meseros casi son patinadores, ya sabes, los novillos" le había con un gesto paternal que Viktor tan bien conocía.

"No puedes adoptarlos si ya tienen padres".

"¡Apúrate y los adoptamos ambos!, serías una muy buena madre"

"Nos vemos, Mark", se despidió Viktor con una sonrisa juguetona.

En Detroit la primavera tenía unos aires otoñales que en conjunto con el abandono de la ciudad, le daban un aire de cementerio de grandeza. Era exactamente como se sentía. Como el cementerio andante de una época de gloria. Mark lo había ido a buscar en una camioneta vieja que le explicó conservar por nostalgia.

"Esta chica fue fabricada acá cuando estaba la gran industria de Chevrolet y se hacían autos de verdad, no esas cosas de papel que hacen ahora en China"

"cuando las cosas eran geniales" repitió Viktor un poco ausente, pero luego distrayéndose haciendo molestas preguntas mientras miraba al camino y apuntaba las pintorescas casas abandonadas, algunas en ruinas, otras redecoradas y regresadas a la vida. (1)

"Esa es un centro cultural...- explicaba Mark apenas quitando la vista del camino- esa fue tomada por estudiantes... esa es una galería de arte, ahí vive una banda... esa está abandonada, dicen que crecen plantas en las paredes..."

"¡Wow!, ¡Amazing!"- gritó Viktor emocionado y sacándo fotos a la rápida desde el auto.

"¡No recordaba que fueras tan molesto!", exclamó Mark desesperado- "Te dejaré en casa ahora... debo volver a la cafetería, pero si quieres en la noche te llevo a cenar por allí y mañana puedes pasear, ir a la cafetería o no sé... la verdad acá no hay mucho que ver, pero sí muchas cosas que se pueden hacer"

"Me parece, ya verás como encuentro algo" - respondió Viktor sin un plan en específico. La verdad es que no sabía bien qué hacer, no sabía que planeaba exactamente si encontraba al patinador misterioso en Detroit. Tampoco sabía dónde empezar a buscarlo. Por lo pronto pensó en ir a caminar al parque con Makkachin que no había estirado sus piernas en las casi diez horas de vuelo. Caminaron desde la linda casita de Mark en la calle Van Dyke hasta el parque Erme Henderson que salía como el más cercano según la guía de la ciudad que había descargado en su teléfono. Cerca había un muelle que daba al río Detroit de donde se podía observar su fluir y los yates del club invadiendo su caudal con su presuntuosa vanidad. El río seguiría su curso aún sin esos yates y los ricos que se pavoneaban en él. De la misma forma que el patinaje artístico seguía allí con otros competidores sin que los focos se fijasen en él y sus medallas serían entonces solo objetos metálicos haciéndo peso en sus paredes y dejando un vacío.

Sacó su teléfono con la intención de tomarse una selfie con vista al río y Makkachin a su lado, pero el perro se había desconcentrado correteando unos patos y se veía tan contento en el cesped húmedo que Viktor pensó que había cosas que no era necesario que viera todo el mundo. Volvió a meter su Iphone en el bolsillo.

Mark llegó en la noche en su camioneta rechinante a buscarlo y fueron a a Pizza Papalis que quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa donde Viktor provó su primera pizza estillo chicacho, con muchos rellenos y queso, tan gorda y exuberante que por unos minutos casi pudo olvidar todos sus problemas.

"¿Vienes seguido?", preguntó el patinador ruso a su amigo sentado en frente suyo.

"Más de lo que debería", reconoció el americano.

"Se nota", contestó Viktor con una risita acusadora. Había conocido a Mark en su mejor época, cuando ya había ganado varios Grand Prix, Mundiales e incluso tenía oro en unas Olimpiadas. Viktor lo había admirado mucho y Mark lo adoptó como un mentor, animándole a hacer cosas nuevas, a desafiarse a sí mismo y sorprender. Luego de eso se habían vuelto amigos y justo cuando Viktor comenzó a ganar importantes galardones en la liga de adultos, Mark ganó oro olímpico y decidió que era su tiempo de retirarse. En ese momento con 38 años y con más de cinco años fuera de las pistas, su piel estaba más opaca, su cabello tenía algunos tramos grises y una incipiente grasa abdominal se acumulaba bajo su ropa. Viktor no pudo evitarlo y agarró el pequeño atisbo de panza que salia de la camiseta de Mark.

"¡Hey!, ¡manos fuera !"

"Te ves bien de todos modos... contento, digo", reconoció Viktor tomando otro trozo de pizza. Mark antes había tenido un atractivo arrollador en la pista con sus ojos miel y cabello pelirrojo que hacía un bonito contraste con su piel blanca y lucía muy bien con trajes negros y oscuros. Pero en ese momento, con los kilos de más y su decuidada barba se le veía más satisfecho que en las pistas.

"He estado viviendo", contestó Mark sacándolo de su contemplación. "Deberías ir mañana conmigo a la cafetería... ver lo que es trabajar de verdad, si te portas bien te enseño a hacer capuchinos en la máquina"

"Excitante", exclamó Viktor con una exageración irónica.

"Imagina nada más, Viktor Nikiforov preparando sus propios capuchinos"

"Una visión para recordar"

A la mañana siguiente Mark se levantó temprano, Viktor ya estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana de la habitación en que se había acomodado, acostumbrado a madrugar, a trotar para entrenar, su cuerpo una máquina perfecta que funcionaba en son de su deber. En ese momento le parecía una maldición. Su organismo siempre recordándole que esta vida pausada no era suya. Que no estaba donde pertenecía. Mark le aseguró que desayunarían en la cafetería y que podía llevar a Makkachin porque después de todo "Yo soy el puto dueño del antro".

Experimentó un leve dolor en la parte lumbar al ayudar a su amigo a levantar la cortina del local, por lo que Mark le hizo sentarse y esperar a que él preparara todo "Tú no estás acabado, hombre... debes cuidar esa lesión para volver a las pistas", le aseguró mientras ponía en funcionamiento la cafetera y calentaba unos muffins.

Estuvieron media hora a solas comiendo y hablando de las veces que habían competido, recordando episodios vergonzosos en que habían salido a emborracharse con Chris y habían terminado haciendo el loco en cualquier parte. La puerta de entrada siendo abierta por alguien con llave los alertó de la llegada de uno de los trabajadores. Era un chico oriental de piel morena que saludó distraídamente sacándose el casco de su bicicleta.

"Buen día, Mark, me haré un café y ordeno las mesas..." su frase quedó a la mitad al ver al acompañante de su jefe que lo miraba desde la barra.

"¡Phichit!" - saludó Mark- "como te habrás dado cuenta tenemos ilustres visitas" ; Viktor por su parte le hizo señas e intervino.

"Un gusto, Phichit"

El chico notó que miraba con mucha impertinencia y le saludó con entusiasmo y un pequeño temblor en la voz antes de dirigirse a la máquina de café a preparar su desayuno. Viktor bebió de su reacción nerviosa solo por diversión, antes de retomar la conversación casual con su amigo. Minutos después había llegado otro muchacho, un tal Otabek, un patinador Kasajo que era silencioso y que ni siquiera se inmutó al ver a un pentacampeón mundial de patinaje en su lugar de trabajo. Luego llegaron otros dos muchachos, también estudiantes, aunque no patinadores y entonces Viktor se había quedado una hora más conversando con Mark, pero se aburrió rápidamente por lo que su amigo le recomendó ir a recorrer en su camioneta los alrededores, "Lleva a Makkachin a la Belle Isle", le dijo y Viktor pensó que dada las circunstancias, no era mala idea.

Estuvo algunas horas recorriendo la el parque en la isla, deseando haber tenido energía para correr al lado de su perro, para completar el paseo, fue necesario usar la camioneta y de pronto parar apoyándose. La puntada en su espalda presente. Debería contactar a un terapista ocupacional, uno experto en deportistas. Mensajeó a Mark que le dio el número de Celestino, entrenador estrella de la ciudad que tenía buenos contactos. A los pocos minutos recibió un número de un terapeuta y llamó para concertar una hora. La terapista al parecer tenía la agenda copada, pero cuando se enteró que trabajaría con Viktor Nikiforov abrió un portal en el tiempo para poder antenderlo.

Se pasó un rato de la tarde mirando a los patos de la laguna azul de la isla, cuando recibió un mensaje "Hey, Putin, me imagino que los rusos comen, ven a merendar, no te vayas a morir de hambre". Viktor se sonrió y se levantó llamando a Makkachin, una vez en la camioneta puso su lista de reproducción de soft rock donde Kalivnov Most lo distrajo por casi media hora de pasiva conducción. No sea había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, hasta que notó el sol ocultándose en el horizon y cayó en cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. Probablemente Makkachin también estaba hambriento. "Lo siento, amigo", se disculpó dándole una palmada en la cabeza mientras mensajeaba a Mark preguntándole si había algo para su compañero. "Mandé a comprar el alimento que me dijiste con uno de mis minions ;)" le contestaron y se apresuró a llegar tomando un atajo que le indicó la aplicación de navegación que usaba.

Una vez fuera del local. Viktor se bajó del vehículo resintiéndose un poco de la espalda, pero ocultando muy bien su dolencia mientras preparaba una sonrisa para cautivar a los presentes. La imagen ante todo. Dentro, Mark estaba entretenido conversando con la chica que trabajaba cajera mientras comía un bollo, pero al verlo lo saludó con señas y gritó. "¡Yuuri!, trae la comida del perro".

"Vas a hacer que tu minion atienda a Makkachin"

"Se puso muy contento cuando le conté que un perro venía a comer, así que fue feliz a preparar todo", le aseguró Mark. En eso, un joven un poco más bajo que ambos, de cabello negro y liso y anteojos se acercaba con un plato de alimento y preguntaba "Jefe, ¿pongo esto en...?" no alcanzó a terminar su frase, el plato de croquetas que traía cayó al suelo mientras veía atónito al recién llegado que estaba soltando la correa de su poodle. Viktor se incorporó mirando al muchacho, reconociendo los rasgos orientales de quien había imitado su rutina ganadora de su adolescencia.

"Ah bue, Viktor, este es Yuuri Katsuki, la promesa del patinaje japonés y bueno, imagino que él ya sabe quién eres"

La expresión cansada del ruso de pronto se tornó en una sonrisa cargada de emoción mientras estiraba su mano hacia él y decía.

"Yuuri, nunca pensé verte tan pronto... o sea pensé que te iba a encontrar en Detroit, pero no pensé que correrías hacia mi tan pronto... debe ser el destino"

El japonés se debió cargar de la banca que estaba tras suyo para no caerse mientras gritaba "¡Qué!".

Makkachin comió del suelo todas las croquetas desperdigadas. Incluso pidió más.

+0+0+0+0

(1) Estoy basándome un poco en las lesiones de Plushenko.

(2) Detroit fue durante los 80 tuvo un pick en la industria automotora, eran la ciudad más grande y exitosa comercialmente, pero luego, esa actividad industrial comenzó a decaer, se comenzaron a fabricar los autos en China y otros países y la ciudad se vino abajo. Ya no había trabajo, La gente comenzó a irse y hay muchas casas abandonadas. Muchas de ellas han sido retomadas por jóvenes que las han tomado para vivir o convertirlas en centros de reuniones. Ahora la ciudad tiene una mística bien hipster y extraña y me encanta que Yuri haya vivido allí.


	2. Ristretto

**Nota:** Sé que estamos con la moral baja luego del episodio 11. Espero esto les ayude.

 **2\. Ristretto**

Yuuri al tomar el avión desde su última derrota en el Grand Prix hasta Detroit, tenía pensado solo terminar su grado en Información y Gestión y retirarse para siempre del patinaje artístico. Phichit le había intentado persuadir de entrenar más duro y volverlo a intentar. Pero su moral estaba demasiado baja por lo que ignoró las llamadas de Celestino y se mantuvo alejado de las pistas de hielo, centrándose en sus estudios y sus turnos de tarde en la cafetería de Mark Tomkins, un patinador retirado luego de ganar su primer oro en las olimpiadas. A veces Mark iba a la pista a patinar sin presiones como si solo fuera a saludar a un viejo amor y se retiraba satisfecho, porque tenía una vida y un proyecto más allá de eso.

El japonés, en cambio, aún era demasiado joven, no tenía un gran logro ni una lesión que lo excusara, sin embargo, se sentía acabado. Sin su pasión y sin un plan B que lo salvara de ese extravío.

Entonces un día miércoles cualquiera, cuando iba a camino a su trabajo, Mark le mensajeó que comprar aun saco de Earthborn para perros adultos. Yuuri se sintió confundido así que preguntó a su jefe si había adoptado a un perro, a lo que le contestaron "Es de un amigo que está de visita por quien sabe cuánto, estará mucho en la cafetería", a lo que Yuuri contestó con emogis alegres y se metió el movil al bolsillo suspirando. Recordando a Vii-chan, sintiendo la culpa de además haberle fallado a él. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero levantó la mirada y se bajó del bus en una calle donde sabía encontraría el encargo de su jefe.

Una vez que compró, pidió un auto que lo llevara mediante una aplicación y puso algo de música. Una banda rusa que había escuchado al principio porque Viktor Nikiforov la mencionó en una entrevista y luego había terminado gustándole. Como muchas cosas que habían comenzado a gustarle por su ídolo. Al llegar a la cafetería marcó su entrada en el libro de turnos y se puso su delantal. Phichit no estaba esa tarde, porque tomaba el turno de la mañana y no había recibido mensajes de él en todo el día. Extraño, su amigo era un adicto a las reyes sociales. Mark le pidió que sirviera una porción "para un perro como de este porte", señaló con las manos y Yuuri consideró que con unos 250 gramos bastaba, así que sacó un platillo plastico que había en la cocina usó la balanza con que normalmente pesaban los ingredientes de los bollos para medir la porción. En la cocina, Christine, una de las meseras no patinadoras, le saludó y le comentó que Beatrice le había contado que el amigo de Mark era devastadoramente guapo.

"Tienen mucho tiempo libre", contestó el japonés y ella le había disparado de vuelta.

"Y tú mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie".

En eso escuchó "¡Yuuri!, trae la comida del perro", por lo que se salvó de responder a su compañera y salió hacia la sala de ventas donde un hombre rubio platinado sacaba la correa de su perro, al mirar con atención sus rasgos, casi tiene un infarto. Porque el mismímismo Viktor Nikiforov estaba allí a tres metros de él gloriosamente enfundado en un abrigo a medida, dirigiendo su mirada imposiblemente azul hacia él. Solo el sonido del plato cayendo al suelo y la voz de su jefe lo distrajeron.

Cuando creyó que la ya situación era demasiado surrealista, el mismo Viktor, con un tono melodioso, barítono, acento consonántico marcado, se dirigió a él y enunció lo imposible: "Yuuri, nunca pensé verte tan pronto... o sea pensé que te iba a encontrar en Detroit, pero no pensé que correrías hacia mi tan de repente... debe ser el destino"

Debió afirmarse de uno de los taburetes de la barra para no caerse de bruces mientras vocalizaba su incredulidad. ¿Cómo es que nadie le había avisado de esto?, ¡Por eso Phichit no le escribió en todo el día! ¡Phichit siempre supo! Viktor lucía divertido, le guiñándole el ojo y Yuuri pensó que ese gesto debería ser penado por la ley. A cualquier persona le podía dar un infarto de verlo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Era una broma?, porque su ídolo estaba insinuando que esperaba encontrarlo en Detroit y eso era imposible. El no era nada especial. No era nadie.

"Oh, que suerte... Makkachin limpió el desastre", interrumpió Mark levantando el plato plástico y echando agua sobre él para darle de beber al perro.

"No pareces feliz de verme", comentó Viktor haciendo un dramático puchero ante la inexpresividad de Yuuri que seguía en silencio. El japonés entonces se inclinó ante él y dijo tartamudeando.

"Es un honor conocerte"

"Un gusto, Katsuki Yuuri", saludó de vuelta el ruso con un apretón de manos que quedó hormigueando en la piel del japonés por más tiempo del que pensó que era posible. Luego, ante la pasividad de este, Viktor comenzó a hablar sin parar con su amigo, mirando constantemente donde el mesero japonés se encontraba atendiendo mesas. Su momentánea alegría fue rota al comprobar que el patinador japonés no mostraba interés en él. Se sintió ninguneado por segunda vez, desde que Yuuri rechazó una foto con él al final del pasado Grand Prix.

Al día siguiente, Viktor se levantó temprano y acompañó nuevamente a Mark a la apertura, nuevamente estaba solo Phichit y dos chicas. Preguntando casualmente cuántos empleados había, se enteró que eran en total doce que se dividían los turnos durante la semana, casi todos estudiantes y cinco de ellos patinadores; la única con jornada completa era Emma, la cajera y todos los meseros tenían media jornada para poder dedicarse a sus estudios y prácticas de patinaje. Yuuri iba todos de lunes a jueves unas horas en la tarde y el viernes desde la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo. Cuando supo que no tenía caso esperar tanto, Viktor decidió pasear y para compensar a Makkachin por el extenuante ejercicio y hambruna, lo llevó al parque de perros donde jugó con otros animales mientras Viktor lo observaba desde una banca.

Quiso irse de compras, pero no encontró grandes centros comerciales donde desperdiciar su dinero por lo que volvió a casa a alimentar a Makkachin y por la tarde fue donde Mark con la excusa de comer. Yuuri Katsuki ya estaba en su turno atendiendo mesas, Viktor notó que tenía un tono muy amable y suave para hablar, marcado por su acento japonés. Se negó a que su amigo le preparara el café y espero a que Yuuri llegara trás la barra para saludarlo.

"Yuuri, buenas tardes, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

El aludido tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y con la cara colorada contestó. "Eh... bien, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Bastante bien, fuimos al parque de perros, pero luego fui al centro comercial y era muy simplón ¿no hay lugares interesantes donde comprar acá"

Yuuri estaba preparando la orden que le pidieron mientras escuchaba a su ídolo preguntándose por qué le estaba hablando a él.

"Bueno.. acá hay muchas tiendas de pequeños diseñadores en ciertos barrios, pero debes saber donde están"

"¿Y tú sabes donde están?"

"Algunas... Mark sabe más, él vive acá hace más tiempo...", diciendo eso, Yuuri fue a dejar la bandeja a la mesa y dejó al ruso solo en la barra. Luego fue a otra mesa a tomar la orden y volvió a la máquina donde Viktor lo abordó.

"Estaba esperando que tu me sirvieras algo"

Por la impresión, Yuuri se quemó con vapor sisseando de dolor.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Viktor preocupado estirando su mano para revisarlo, Yuuri hizo el quite de forma sutil mirando sus dedos en detalle y diciendo.

"Solo está colorado... ¿Qué te gusta beber?"

"Muchas cosas, pero ¿Qué me recomiendas para merendar a esta hora?

"Un ristretto y un bollo", contestó Yuuri de forma breve, cortante incluso a juicio del ruso, alistando la bandeja para el otro cliente y volviendo rápidamente hacia la barra. Viktor ya se había resignado a ser ignorado, cuando una taza humeante y un bollo de frambuesa fue puesto ante él y antes de poder agradecerle, el japonés se había ido a la cocina a buscar más bollos para ponerlos en la vitrina.

Viktor tomó encantado su taza comprobando que estaba muy bien preparado y que combinaba perfecto con el bollo sabor Cheesecake de frambuesa que le habían llevado. Mark le miró de reojo negando con la cabeza en un gesto divertido, Viktor solo levantó la taza como queriendo decir "Salud".

Yuuri no le volvió a dirigir la palabra ese día, pero luego de observarlo por casi una hora se dio cuenta de que no era algo personal. Yuuri realmente no era hablador con nadie. Se le veía intimidado si alguien se acercaba de pronto y se sonrojaba fácilmente, en especial cuando sus compañeras de trabajo le susurraban algo con intención de molestarlo. Viktor se moría de ganas de saber qué comentario podría poner al japonés tan nervioso.

Al día siguiente, Viktor pasea a Makkachin y va a su cita con la terapista, le muestra sus radiografías, resonancias y el diagnóstico del médico. "¿Cuántos meses has estado fuera de las pistas?", preguntó ella.

"Cuatro", contestó Viktor. "luego de la operación me sugirieron tomarme cinco meses de reposo con ejercicio moderado"

"Creo que deberías comenzar a patinar ahora", interrumpió ella, "no con piruetas, trompos y todo lo que hacías antes, pero prueba deslizarte por el hielo, te enseñaré algunos ejercicios que deberás hacer todos los días, conmigo haremos terapia dos veces a la semana por cuarenta minutos cada sesión... hey"la terapista debió parar su explicación al notar la forma en que la ansiedad se apoderaba de Viktor "Todo esto asumiento que quieres volver a las pistas, sino solo podemos hacer una terapia para mejorar tu postura y que no tengas dolor al caminar..."

"Sí quiero volver... pero no sé si quiera competir ahora mismo"

"Aunque quisieras no podrías", explicó ella, "creo que por esta temporada estarás fuera y si eres riguroso con tu terapia, puede que para la próxima estés en tu mejor forma para competir de nuevo". Viktor se sintió incluso aliviado se saber que no había prisa, Marianne le enseñó un ejercicio de elongación y le recomendó usar una faja que le ayudara con su postura mientras patinaba.

Por la tarde Viktor apareció nuevamente en la cafetería saludando a todos a viva voz y guiñando el ojo a Yuuri que estaba tomando una orden y se ruborizó intensamente. Su expresión de inocencia le resultaba adorable. "Podríamos cenar acá, con tus hijos adoptivos y así me ponen al día de lo que habla la juventud del mundo del patinaje", propuso Viktor casualmente a Mark mientras todos ordenaban el local y Emma cerraba la caja. Ella se sintió motivada y ofreció "Podríamos hacer unos burritos de verdura, carne y tofu para los vegetarianos, hay de todo en la cocina".

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Mark y Emma se alejó a la cocina luego de pasarle las planillas del día para que él las revisara. Viktor se volvió a él malicioso y susurró "Te gusta"

"¡Cállate!", siseó Mark de vuelta.

"Invítala a salir", insistió el ruso ganándose una suave bofetada.

"Niños, cenaremos todos juntos acá"

Yuuri Katsuki volvía de dejar la basura en el contenedor y asintió nervioso y entusiasmado.

Yuuri sabía que debía aprender a controlar sus nervios. Pero no podía acostumbrarse aún a la idea de que Viktor Nikiforov venía todos los días a su lugar de trabajo. No ayudaba a su codura que el ruso considerara divertido meterle conversación para descolocarlo. Seguro se divertía con su tartamudeo y su cara roja y él, como siempre no podía interactuar como una persona normal porque nunca había sido del tipo sociable, como Phichit, así que seguía mirando a su ídolo hacia arriba, posándolo en un pedestal.

Hubiera querido sacarse el compromiso de quedarse a cenar con ellos, pero era su jefe invitándolo, estaban Julie y Christine que mensajearon a Phichit y por supuesto, su amigo prometió ir y le prohibió escaparse. "Cenaremos con Viktor Nikiforov y Mark Tomkins! Dos leyendas del patinaje, no es genial?"

Y sí lo era. Pero también se sentía en apuros. Ya había hecho un espectáculo de sí mismo cuando Mark le habló por primera vez en la entrevista de trabajo en la cafetería. Eventualmente se había acostumbrado a convivir con una leyenda y luego se había dado cuenta que más allá de las medallas de oro había un hombre que solo gustaba de tomar bebidas con leche y comer bollos. Viktor en cambio... no quería decir algo estúpido o mostrarse lo suficiente como para que su ídolo se diera cuenta de que no era más que un niño sin talento.

En la cena se amontonaron todos en la barra, Phichit le ayudó a relajarse contándole su día en la universidad. Luego todos habían sido absorbidos por historias en que Mark contaba las tonterías que hacían con Viktor cuando eran jóvenes, "Es decir cuando tú eras jóven" molestó el ruso. "Y tú un crío patético", contestó el americano. Yuuri se dio cuenta entonces de que él no era, ni sería nunca un igual con Viktor de la forma en que el ruso lo era con Mark. Abrumado por su complejo de inferioridad ante todos ahí que parecían tan conformes con su vida, se disculpó y se retiró diciendo que debía llegar a estudiar cálculo.

Como cada vez que se sentía abrumado, corrió hacia la pista de patinaje del Martious Park. Recién luego de semanas de su trabajo había comenzado a frecuentar a escondidas una pista, reconciliándose con el hielo. A esas horas de la noche no había casi nadie, solo unas pocas parejas o amigos patinando por diversión. Eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de esa pista pública. La gente iba por jugar, no por mejorar, por practicar o competir. Yuuri había estado allí un rato en la mañana en una ventana de clases, así que andaba con los patines en la mochila. Una vez que se hubo calzado se deslizó por la pista con libertad cerrando los ojos ante la sensación. No quiso hacer piruetas ni saltos pretenciosos, solo quería sentir que volaba un rato mientras su cuerpo se movía tan liviano y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las cuchillas raspando el hielo; eso hasta que una voz casi lo hace tropezarse.

"Yuuri, olvidaste comer postre", el japonés casi se va de bruces de la impresión a reconocer la vpz y figura de Viktor Nikiforov desde la orilla de la pista sosteniendo un cartucho de papel. "Te traje un trozo de tiramisú, Phichit me dijo que era tu favorito"

"Eh... gracias", contestó Yuuri acercándose a la orilla. ¿Qué hacía Viktor allí? ¿Acaso había preguntado por él? ¿Lo estuvo buscando?

"Phichit y yo quedamos preocupados cuando te fuiste tan derrepente y yo me ofrecí a buscarte", un ladrido a su lado lo interrumpió. "Así Makkachin paseaba antes de dormir... ¿vienes con nosotros?"

Yuuri solo asintió y se cambió los patines por unas botas para poder caminar por los senderos del parque. Hubo un silencio en los primeros segundos que hizo que el japonés se sintiera ansioso por tener un tema de conversación o algo interesante que decirle a su ídolo.

"Ví tu imitación de mi antigua rutina... fue interesante verlo desde afuera, con tantos años de distancia"

"oh... bueno, yo quería.. después que perdí el año pasado quería... había perdido mi motivación y..."

"¿Quisiste motivarte con mi rutina?"

"Siempre me motivo contigo", soltó Yuuri sin pensarlo y tapándose la boca atormentado al segundo después. "Quiero decir... con tus rutinas, con la forma en que patinas, eres muy bueno... yo"

"Ok, no te apenes, cuando yo era más joven imitaba a Mark para divertirme" comentó Viktor captando la atención del japonés. "En especial una rutina del Grand Prix del 2005, espectacular... ganó oro esa vez y luego en el mundial, Mark era uno de los tres mejores del mundo"

"Pero tú batiste sus records", acotó Yuuri sacándole una sonrisa al ruso.

"Gracias a su inspiración... él me ayudaba a veces, cuando nos encontrábamos y me criticaba o me daba consejos... ¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera eso por tí?"

"Ya no seguiré patinando", contestó Yuuri secamente apretando sus puños.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Viktor horrorizado. "¡¿Por qué?!, lo haces muy bien"

"No me adules... sabes que no es cierto, no creo que lo hayas notado, pero en el último Grand Prix..."

"Creo que no podemos juzgar a una persona por una presentación hecha en una situación de extrema presión como esa... ahora, tu presentación clandestina de mi rutina, eso fue otra cosa".

Yuuri había para de caminar y miraba hacia el suelo con cara de poker.

"Creo que tienes mucho talento y que si te gusta patinar deberías seguir, pero si no te gusta, entonces retírate porque no quieres seguir haciéndolo, pero no por una mala experiencia..."

"¡Sí me gusta! Me encanta...", contestó Yuuri avergonzándose un poco de su intensidad inicial.

"¿Ves?, ahí lo tienes... debes seguir patinando".

Luego de concluir la caminata, el ruso lo fue a dejar a su casa en la camioneta de Mark mientras le preguntaba acerca de su vida en la universidad y se enteró que Yuuri estaba terminando un grado en administración y gestión informática. Se despidieron, pero Viktor se quedó con la duda de si sus palabras habrían servido para motivar al patinador. Su duda fue resuelta por Mark que le contó muy contento que Yuuri había hablado con Celestino para volver a practicar.

Viktor Nikiforov siempre había sido acusado de ser centrado en sí mismo, egoista, narcisista incluso, pero esa vez, genuinamente, supo lo que era alegrarse por otra persona.

+o+o+o+o

 **Nota** : Una cosa que no aclaré antes, Yuuri no bailó "Stay close to me", sino otra rutina, porque "Stay close to me" la ensayó en Detroit en ese año que fue a terminar su carrera, que es el año en que se enmarca esta historia. Viktor no alcanzó a llegar al final de esa temporada de por la lesión, en este í que Yuuri bailó la rutina de Viktor a los 16 años, es que Yuuri lo vio interpretar por primera vez.


	3. Macchiato

**Nota:** fuerza gente, se nos acabó la primera temporada, pero habrá segunda y el fandom sigue vivo. Viviremos

 **3\. Macchiato**

Viktor se dedicó a hacer unos ejercicios terapéuticos y conocer los centros comerciales de diseño independiente que Yuuri le había mandado por mensaje. Porque por supuesto Viktor se había conseguido su número de teléfono con esa excusa.

Se sacó algunas selfies que subió a instagram y otras que solo envió a Yuuri para mostrarle los lugares que estaba conociendo. El japonés le contestaba primero con palabras breves "Qué bien... anda a tal lado... qué bonito", pero luego le contaba en qué estaba en la universidad o en el trabajo y después le comenzó a mandar fotografías de su pila de apuntes o de las bebidas que preparaba y Viktor las atesoraba en su ICloud como algo que valía la pena conservar.

Viktor estuvo ocupado visitando un nuevo traumatólogo, buscando su faja terapéutica, visitando a Marianne, administrando sus cuentas bancarias y haciendo una sesión de fotos con Hugo Boss; casi una semana desaparecido hasta que fue nuevamente a la cafetería. Habría podido pasar un rato durante sus ratos libres, pero no quería apresurarse, intuía que ese contacto distante con Yuuri era mucho más personal de lo que sería un trato directo. Y tuvo razón. Esa semana por mensaje, Yuuri le contó acerca de su familia, del hotel de aguas termales en Hasetsu, de sus amigos Yuuko y Nishigori. Viktor sentía que ahora que lo viera de nuevo, ya no era solo un extraño.

Cuando entró a la cafetería el martes siguiente a tomar su merienda, Mark le saludó y Yuuri se dio vuelta a verle desde donde estaba preparando una bebida tras la barra. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa aunque volvió su vista a su labor, le dejó la bandeja al cliente y se acercó a saludarlo tímidamente.

"Buenas tardes, Viktor..."

El ruso le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y respondió entusiasmado.

"Hola, Yuuri, ¿te fue bien en el proyecto de programación?"

"Sí... gracias y ¿tu sesión de fotos?

"Aburrida, por suerte ha terminado?" admitió el ruso caminando con él hacia la barra ante la mirada suspicaz de Mark.

"¿Qué vas a servirte?", preguntó el japonés.

"Sorpréndeme"

"¿Tienes mucha hambre?"

"¡Mucha!", exclamó Viktor mientras Yuuri le bajaba un plato de croquetas a Makkachin.

"Bien", dijo Yuuri y preparó con mucho esmero una bebida con café, leche, jarabe de vainilla y un lindo diseño con espuma de leche y caramelo en la parte superior. Los ojos del ruso se abrieron en un fascinado asombro infantil y practicamente aplaudió cuando vio el bollo de miel y zanahoria que lucía tan bonito al lado de su bebida. No pudo evitar sacarle una foto y subirla a instagram con el mensaje "Siendo malcriado por katsuki_y en el café de IceMark #yuurikatsuki #coffee #MarkTomkins"

Luego, dio el primer sorbo y sus mejillas enrojecieron, sus ojos azules destellaron y exclamó al cielo "¡Vkusno!" y siguió bebiendo intercalando bocados de su muffin. Yuuri, que volvía de tomar una orden, parecía muy satisfecho con su reacción y comentó.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado"

"¡Está muy bueno!, eres un hombre de múltiples talentos, Katsuki Yuuri"

El japonés se alejó sonriendo a buscar más bollos a la cocina y Mark a su lado susurró. "Te gusta".

Viktor pestañeó varias veces, tomado por sorpresa. "De qué hablas... no seas..."

"Invítalo a salir", molestó Mark devolviéndole la mano por lo que Viktor le había hecho hacía unos días, pero luego se puso serio y agregó. "O mejor no lo hagas, Yuuri es un chico frágil y tú eres demasiado..."

"Demasiado qué..."

"Volátil... el chico acaba de volver a las pistas, se le ve animado, creo que deberías abstenerte si solo lo buscas para divertirte"

"No es lo que crees, él me admira... es como tu y yo hace años... ¿Tu me hiciste a un lado hace años?", preguntó Viktor intentando llegar a un punto. Pero Mark era un perro viejo y siempre sabía más.

"Si tú dices que es lo mismo..."

Y lo era. O al menos eso creía en ese entonces. De la misma forma en que Mark lo había apadrinado ayudándolo a perfeccionar sus saltos y crear historias con su lenguaje corporal. Él quería devolverle eso a la vida. Quería hacer eso por Yuuri.

Cuando estaban cerrando el local, Yuuri se acercó por sí mismo a él y dijo "Hey, Viktor... sobre lo que me ofreciste de ayudarme con mi patinaje...". El ruso se volvió a él completamente, dándole toda su atención. "Me gustaría... sería un honor si pudieras venir mañana a la pista donde ensayo para decirme qué opinas"

"¿Tienes una rutina lista?", preguntó Viktor interesado.

"Más o menos, estoy preparando algo con mi profesora de ballet..."

"¡Minako!, ¿no está en Japón?"

"Sí, pero nos conectamos por Skype y ella me ayuda y me indica qué hacer..."

"¿No deberías conseguirte un profesor de baile acá"

"Sí tengo una profesora, pero es un estilo de baile nuevo que estoy intentando aprender... he tomado ballet clásico desde pequeño, los bailes contemporáneos no se me dan aún... lo que estoy preparando es clásico, que es algo que sé hacer, pero no sé si estoy logrando expresarme adecuadamente..."

"Ok, dime a qué hora y dónde te veo allí", le aseguró Viktor radiante antes de despedirse y subirse a la camioneta con Mark y Makkachin.

Mark le instigó a comprar un auto usado para que se moviera por sí mismo, porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir prestando su camioneta para los caprichos de su amigo, "Es una herramienta de trabajo, Tori, no un city tour". Viktor quiso comprar un auto nuevo, pero Mark le dijo que le prohibía tirar dinero en un Volvo u otra estupidez que luego dejaría botada en su antejardín, así que terminó con un viejo Chrysler 300 que resultó ser bastante bonito.

La noche del viernes, luego de pasear largamente a Makkachin y dejerlo entretenido con unos cartílagos, condujo hasta el Detroit Skating Club, como Yuuri le había indicado y estacionó fuera mientras veía salir a varios jóvenes. Viktor entró al centro de patinaje y siguiendo la señalética, encontró el camino a la pista de donde venía saliendo Phichit que luego de saludarle indicó "Yuuri te está esperando". El ruso se apresuró hasta que vio el blanco iluminado dinde Yuuri estaba deslizándose distraídamente, dando pasos circulares, de espaldas, como si no temiera a nada y tampoco pretendiera algo aparte de disfrutar del hielo. Era desgarradoramente bello.

En uno de sus giros la mirada del japonés encontró a su expectador y se acercó a la baranda.

"¿Me vas a mostrar tus pasos?"

"Oh claro, pero.. estoy recién armándolo y aún no tengo clara la música, porque Celestino eligió una y yo no siento que... entonces estamos aún..."

"No te preocupes, puedes mostrármelo con la canción que has estado practicando"

Yuuri tomó el control y puso play, lo dejó en la baranda. Comenzó a sonar el acorde de una conocida canción de Ella Fitzgerald. Yuuri comenzó haciendo un trompo y una secuencia de pasos muy suave y delicada, estuvo desplazándose con una secuencia de pasos hasta que de pronto se detuvo y se acercó a Viktor, quien paró la música.

"Es todo lo que hay, aún no decidimos los saltos y no sé como será el final..."

"La secuencia de pasos está bien, se te da bien", comentó Viktor "Hay algunos movimientos que podrían ser más limpios, marcar más la apertura de los brazos, erguir tu espalda... el problema mayor es que no comunica nada, es una secuencia bonita, pero no sé qué me estás intentando decir con ella... ¿se entiende?"

"Yo tampoco.. o sea, la canción trata de alguien que fue abandonado por la persona que quería y le dice que ahora le toca llorar a ella, así que supongo que yo debería estarle diciendo a mi ex pareja que ahora que vuelve a decirme que me ama, le tocará llorarme un río pero..." (1)

"Nunca has estado en una situación así, ¿verdad?", preguntó Viktor sin ninguna intención de molestarlo, no obstante, Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas y le miró con un gesto avergonzado. "¡No te preocupes Yuuri!, yo tampoco me he visto diciéndole a alguien que me llore"

"¡Quien a abandonaría a Viktor Nikiforov!", contestó Yuuri con un tono dolido.

"No es eso, es que nunca he tenido una relación sentimental lo suficientemente larga o profunda como para saber lo que significa el abandono o un corazón roto", reconoció Viktor sintiendo un poco como su imagen se diluía. Yuuri lo obsevó nuevamente, serio e indescifrable y preguntó.

"Cómo bailaste entonces 'Hold me closer' sin tener a nadie en mente"

Viktor abrió los ojos. Él mismo se había propuesto bailar un tema amoroso hacía unos años, pero fue solo empujado por un romanticismo abstracto.

"Actuando... no solo somos deportistas, somos bailarines, un poco artistas plásticos y también actores", respondió Viktor sentándose en la primera fila de las gradas, su espalda molestando luego de estar tanto rato de pie. Yuuri evaluó sus palabras seriamente y Viktor continuó "Busca una historia parecida, una película, una novela que tenga una historia de ruptura y abandono y ponte en el lugar del personaje"

"¿Es lo que haces?"

"Es lo que he hecho muchas veces", reconoció Viktor, "Ahora haz la secuencia de pasos de nuevo y te voy indicando qué debes mejorar"

Esa noche estuvieron solo una hora más, en que Yuuri hizo dos veces la secuencia de pasos siendo constantemente interrumpido por Viktor que le daba instrucciones. El chico parecía no querer parar, pero Viktor consideró que ya había tenido suficiente, ya llevaba casi cuatro horas de práctica y eso en sí mismo parecía un régimen espartano. Mientras Viktor lo llevaba a casa se enteró de que compartía un departamento con Phichit y Otabek, que con el tailandés iban a la misma universidad y Otabek a una preparatoria y que praticaban todos los días de lunes a sábado entre dos y tres horas diarias. También supo que de lunes a jueves su horario de entrenamiento era en la tarde, entre las clases y el turno en la cafetería y que el viernes estaba en la noche, y el sábado a media mañana. Viktor le propuso un horario de una hora extra en que él supervisaría los progresos de su rutina dos veces por semana y Yuuri pareció emocionado como un niño en navidad.

Desde entonces Viktor se comenzó a construir una rutina alrededor de Makkachin, sus desayunos con Mark - el viernes también Yuuri está allí - los paseos por la ciudad, la terapia con Marianne más los ejercicios que debía realizar a diario y, por supuesto, las sesiones - de ¿tutoría?- con Yuuri. En esas prácticas Viktor comenzó a sugerir saltos para complejizar la rutina, considerando que Celestino al programar ciertos pasos y descartar otros, desperdiciaba el potencial y estamina que realmente tenía el japonés. Viktor, por supuesto tenía absolutamente claro que a fin de cuentas el entrenador era Celestino y él, un simple mentor. Eso no le impedía meterse donde no lo llamaban, introducir cambios donde él consideraba y a veces recibir mensajes furibundos de Celestino: "¡Deja de jugar al entrenador con Yuuri!".

Estaba tan centrado en pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa que no notó que Mark se había dejado caer a su lado y aprovechando que estaban en la mesa más distante de la barra le confesó:

"Invité a salir a Emma"

Viktor dejó el teléfono inmediatamende de lado y abrió sus ojos enormemente como preparándose para soltar un grito arrollador, evento que fue impedido a tiempo por el pelirrojo que puso una mano sobre la boca del ruso.

"No quiero escándalos, Tori, te quiero pedir un favor"

"En el nombre del amor, cualquier cosa", aseguró Viktor con una risita infantil que aseguraba que estaba muy encantado con la situación.

"Necesito que cierres el local, nosotros nos iremos antes para aprovechar el tiempo, una vez que limpien todo, le puedes pedir ayuda a las chicas o a Yuuri"

Viktor miró hacia la mesa donde el japonés se encontraba atendiendo y de pronto hacía mucho calor.

"Ya sabes...", canturreó Mark que notó su racción, con ganas de molestarlo, "en el nombre del amor" y se puso de pie dejando a Viktor ensimismado y confundido. Yuuri se abría paso entre las mesas para ir a preparar la orden y ponía un gesto de concentración mientras vertía la espuma de leche en la bebida. Su rostro era el de un joven japonés, promedio, solo que Yuuri era un patinador. Caminaba con la gracia de un bailarín, tenía una figura esbelta y esculpida por el ejercicio y pese a su reservado carácter, sus ojos rasgados eran como un libro abierto: brillantes cuando estaba entusiasmado, oscuros cuando estaba ansioso y desaparecían en una línea cuando reía con ganas. Sus manos de dedos largos y delgados producían un efecto muy bonito cuando patinaba y su cabello liso y fino se movía como una seda al viento - Viktor sabía de eso, porque tenía pañoletas muy finas de seda- y puede que tal vez, quizás, Mark tuviese algo de razón y a Viktor le gustase Yuuri un poco más de la cuenta.

Christine y Julia se apuraron en limpiar y ordenar todo y huyeron antes de que Yuuri les pudiese pedir que le ayudasen a cerrar. Viktor le aseguró que no había mucha dificultad en programar la alarma, asegurar unas cuantas cerraduras y poner un par de candados. Pero cuando ya estaban asegurando los muebles de la cocina, en un impulso demandó: "Enséñame a usar la cafetera"

Yuuri pestañeó repetidas veces, Viktor sabía que ese es un gesto de asombro y lo enconraba adorable. El japonés asintió y lo llamó a que pasara por detrás del mostrador donde le indicó cómo sacar los granos molidos en el medidor desde el dispensador de café, a comprimirlos con la prensa manual, a ponerlos en la máquina, luego le indicó que encendiera el motor para que el agua hervida fluya y destile la escencia del café y finalmente a sacar el líquido espeso y amargo en una de las tazas, finalmente le indicó como sacar la leche hervida desde el otro compartimento. Luego se puso a su lado y tomando su mano le guió para verter la leche espumosa con cuidado sobre el expreso para que quedara un pequeño dibujo.

El ruso dio un gritito fascinado al ver el resultado y no pudo evitar sacarle una foto y subirla "El primer café preparado por mí mismo, Katsuki_y es el mejor maestro #coffee #Macchiato". Luego se volvió a Yuuri y exclamó "Tiene forma de corazón, es muy lindo"

"Es como tu sonrisa", comentó Yuuri sin pensar y comenzando un pequeño tartamudeo al ver el rostro interrogante del ruso. "tu sonrisa... tiene forma de corazón, a veces, igual te lo deben haber dicho muchas..."

"Mi madre decía eso", le interrumpió Viktor con una expresión afectuosa y desconocida para el japonés.

"Quieres que te enseñe a hacer el Caramel... creo que es tu favorito"

Viktor apludió fascinado y se puso nuevamente a disposición de su acompañante, siguiendo cada una de sus instrucciones. Al acabar, pegó un sorbo y cerró los ojos ensimismado gritó "¡Vkuzno!" y finalmente declaró "Nunca pensé que lo lograría, lo haces parecer simple, eres muy bueno en esto".

"No es para tanto", murmuró Yuuri modestamente, mirando la taza de Macchiato sin caramelo y comenzando a beberla. "Es solo café".

"Un café muy bueno que no todo el mundo sabe preparar... deberías darte más crédito", le regañó Viktor, con un tono amable.

"Ok... al menos soy bueno en esto, digo por si lo del patinaje no funciona"

"Yuuri, no digas eso, eres bueno patinando, has mejorado mucho, tu rutina está quedando muy bonita "

"Ok..."

"Y cuando te digo que eres talentoso no lo digo por ser amable, es en serio, patinas de una forma encantadora, tienes una carrera universitaria, sabes hacer bebidas deliciosas, sabes manejar el hotel de tu familia... yo apenas terminé el colegio y aparte de patinar no sé hacer nada", confesó el ruso dejando caer sus brazos en un gesto de resignación.

"¡Pero eres Viktor Nikiforov!, la leyenda viva del patinaje..."

"Una leyenda lesionada..."

"¿Qué...?", la expresión de Yuuri mutó en un gesto fúnebre, por lo que Viktor debió explicarse.

"Una esquice discal, casi me disloqué, me operaron, estoy bien... pero esto podría haberme sacado de las pistas"

"No tenía idea... , lo siento..."

"No lo he publicado... no quiero la lástima de nadie, ni rumores alrededor"

"No le diré a nadie", juró el japonés solemnemente. "pero, ¿esto significa que nunca más podrás patinar?", sonaba preocupado, como si le dijeran que habían cancelado su show favorito en la televisión.

"Estoy yendo a terapia, haciendo ejercicios, esta temporada no puedo patinar, pero tal vez la próxima pueda competir de nuevo"

"Oh ¡Bien!, ¡Me alegro!, ¡Estaré esperando que vuelvas para competir contigo!", exclamó entusiasmado y Viktor volvió a deslumbrarlo con otra sonrisa. Debía reconocer que lo hacía mucho estando cerca de Yuuri. Terminaron cerrando casi una hora más tarde y, como Detroit es una ciudad peligrosa de noche, o al menos eso decían las estadísticas que Viktor se puso a recitar, fue a dejarlo a su departamento.

Esa semana, en el turno de la mañana del viernes, Viktor decidió sorprender al japonés preparando él mismo su desayuno. Un macchiato, un sandwich con queso prensado y una magdalena glaseada. Yuuri casi brillaba de contento al ver la sorpresa, aunque aseguró que era demasiada comida; igualmente la acabó toda.

Al día siguiente, luego de la práctica matutina, Viktor lo invitó a almorzar y juntos pasearon con Makkachin por el parque hasta llegar a un restaurant con terraza donde pueden estar con el perro y comer langostas. Yuuri estaba un poco escadalizado por el posible precio de la comida, pero Viktor no le permitió hacer un show de ello y terminaron comiendo hasta que sintieron que sus ombligos explotarían y Yuuri lloraba de la risa, porque estaba muy lleno y le dolía y ese dolor le parecía divertidísimo.

Pasaron casi todo el día juntos mirando los grafitis de una fábrica abandonada y caminando por los muelles delclub de yates, Viktor sentía un impulso terrible de rentar una embarcación y cenar allí, pero pensó que era demasiado. Eran amigos recién, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente condujo hasta dejar a Yuuri en la puerta de su casa y a antes de dormir leyó un mensaje en que el japonés le agradecía por todo lo del día y le deseaba las buenas noches.

Como siempre, las mejillas de Viktor se contrajeron en una sonrisa involuntaria, fuerte y hasta dolorosa.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que llegó a Detroit y encontró por casualidad a Yuuri. Tres meses en que su ánimo mudó de un pesimismo ensimismado a su estatus actual en que estaba más pendiente de los progresos y necesidades de otra persona, más que de las suyas propias. Si Yakov lo viera, no lo creería. ¿Habría sido lo mismo en Rusia? Estaba seguro que no. Solo Yuuri podía sacarlo de su burbuja y hacerlo mirar afuera.

Yuuri que era tímido, modesto, dócil y al mismo tiempo trabajador, obsesivo, testarudo y con un sensible talento y belleza del que era inconsciente. Yuuri que era lejano y cariñoso a la vez y que no decía muchas palabras ni daba muchos gestos pero cuando lo hacía valían tanto, tal vez por la misma rareza.

Para entonces ya era tarde, Viktor se dio cuenta que sin importar que le haya asegurado a Mark: que esto era una simple relación de mentor-alumno y toda la negación detrás de ese discurso... silenciosamente, paso a paso, supo que estaba cayendo, perdido por el japonés. Con fuerza.

+0+0+0+0

Nota: Como dije anteriormente, muchas fábricas y casas están abandonadas en Detroit, eso es una fuerte evidencia de la banca rota de la ciudad y por eso mismo es que, efectivamente, hay mucha delincuencia. Viktor es muy considerado en ir a dejar a Yuuri a casa.

(1) la canción es Cry me a river, de Ella Fitzgerald


	4. Irish Coffee

**4\. Irish coffee**

Apenas estaba digitando el mensaje cuando se arrepintió y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Frustrado. Phichit que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa haciendo ejercicios preguntó.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Estudio", contestó Yuuri volviendo a su laptop. Phichit se levantó y agarró su teléfono donde lo primero que encontró fue el contacto de Viktor y la mensajería abierta.

"¿Le ibas a escribir?"

"¡No!, es domingo, debe estar ocupado..."

"Si quieres escribirle, ¡Escríbele!", exclamó Phichit como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¡No puedo!, nos vimos hace dos días"

Phichit puso un gesto interrogante que quería decir "¿y?"

"Estoy siendo muy insistente"

"Yuuri, quien inició las primeras conversaciones entre ustedes"

"Viktor"

"¿Quién pidió el número de teléfono a quien?"

"Viktor me lo pidió"

"Y ¿Quién ha hecho la mayoría de las invitaciones?"

"Él"

"¡Yuuri!", Chilló Phichit, "no estás siendo insistente y no puede ser que él siempre inicie todo, puede pensar que no te interesa"

El japonés palideció ante la posibilidad y preguntó. "Es imposible que crea que no me interesa..."

"Escríbele", concluyó Phichit, sonriéndose al ver a su amigo sacar el movil y digitar furiosamente un mensaje.

Mark estaba jugando una partida en Mario Kart cuando Viktor corrió intempestivamente a la sala y se lanzó sobre el sillón agitando su teléfono.

"Déjame adivinar, Yuuri...", comentó el americano sin sacar la vista de la pantalla mientras doblaba en un curva cerrada y adelantaba a los otros corredores.

"¡Yuuri!", confirmó Viktor, "me está invitando a cenar, es primera vez que él me invita a algo, ¡he roto el hielo finalmente!"

"O más bien lo has explotado, con tanta insistencia, digo..."

"¡Mark!", se quejó Viktor arrastrándose hasta poner su cabeza encima de donde su amigo tenía el joistick, por lo que el americano debió pausar el juego.

"¿Admites que es más que una relación de mentor-discípulo entonces?"

La pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa, aunque Viktor ya había estado haciéndosela hacía un tiempo y tenía una respuesta más clara. "Es mucho más que eso", respondió lastimeramente, como si el descubrimiento le atormentara y Mark palmotéo su cabeza condesendiente y preguntó:

"Nunca te has visto en esta situación, ¿cierto, Tori?", Viktor se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio un gruñido frustrado. "¿Es distinto cuando se va en serio o no? ¿Él sabe de tus intenciones?"

"No sé si tengo intenciones, o si voy a hacer algo al respecto... digo, me iré a Rusia en algún momento y él volverá a a Japón y luego qué."

"Vive un poco más, piensa menos", le aconsejó Mark haciéndole el quite y reanudando su partida "y anda a arreglarte, que estás ojeroso".

Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a hacer vida social. Era algo que evitaba y reducía a lo mínimo. Sus salidas solían ser con Phichit y a veces socializaba con sus compañeros de pista y de trabajo. Nunca había tenido una cita; nunca había invitado a salir a nadie ¿era esto una cita? Sus nervios aumentaron, pero igualmente llamó a su restaurant japonés favorito, el único que consideraba decente en la ciudad e hizo un pedido especial.

Cuando Viktor pasó a recogerlo en Yuuri debió tomar aire porque ¿Cómo lo hacía ese hombre para verse tan bien en ropa de invierno?, Yuuri en su chaqueta, gorra, guantes y bufanda parecía un oso a punto de entrar en hibernación. Viktor igualmente lo saludó muy contento y le abrió la puerta del copiloto en un gesto galante, como si Yuuri pudiera ser merecedor de esa cortesía. En el corto trayecto apenas hablaron de lo que hicieron en el día. Yuuri se la pasó estudiando y Viktor aparentemente perdió el tiempo en las redes sociales y haciendo unos ejercicios terapéuticos. Siempre se ponía reservado cuando hablaba de su lesión y Yuuri no quiso presionarlo con preguntas.

Al llegar al local, el New Akashi, Yuuri comenzó a explicar que era el único restaurant japonés que realmente hacía comida japonesa y que él mismo les había pasado una receta de su plato favorito hacía un tiempo. Viktor de pronto estaba emocionado como un niño pequeño y dijo que no podía esperar a probarlo.

La dueña del restaurante salió a saludarlo e intercambiaron algunas palabras en Japonés que Viktor escuchó fascinado, probablemente por la curiosidad. Viktor se fascinaba fácilmente por lo desconocido, Yuuri había notado.

Cuando trajeron el platillo, esperó espectante la reacción del ruso que apenas con el primer bocado casi soltó lágrimas y gritó lo que siempre decía cuando algo le gustaba y preguntó si acaso eso era lo que comía Dios. Un poco dramático, pero Viktor era así, todo era intenso con él y Yuuri, un poco incómodo al principio, ahora se estaba acostumbrando. Luego pidió un poco de sake para acompañar y comenzó a reclamar que iba a subir de peso por culpa suya a lo que Yuuri le contestó sin pensar que seguro lograría hacer que los kilos de más se vieran como algo estético, arrepintiéndose en el acto, porque Viktor aplaudió triunfante, tómo su mano y le dijo gracías y muchas otras tonterías.

Pero esa tarde fue todo un descubrimiento, porque Viktor, siempre tan compuesto y planificado en sus gestos y sonrisas, al calor del estofado y el sake, le contó sobre su vida en Rusia. Que su padre murió cuando tenía 13 años, que cuando tenía 17 su madre se volvió a casar y se mudó con su marido nuevo, pero él no podía alejarse de su sede de entrenamiento, así que compró un departamento y comenzó a vivir solo; fue ahí que Yakov le regaló a Makkachín para que le hiciera compañía y para que siguiera una rutina organizada. Su madre no lo visitaba mucho, porque él siempre estaba ocupado, pasaban las fiestas juntos, Viktor no se notaba resentido, pero Yuuri no podía evitar cuestionarse, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen dejado a Viktor solo tan pequeño? ¿Viktor que siempre requiere abrazos y atención?, tal vez precisamente por eso es que era tan tactil. Yuuri, después de saber sobre su solitaria adolescencia, no tenía corazón para rechazar sus abrazos.

Dos horas más tarde tuvieron una discusión muy estúpida acerca de quien pagaría la cuenta, pero Yuuri fue intransigente, porque Viktor siempre pagaba por todo, además de ayudarle con su entrenamiento sin pedir nada a cambio y esta era la forma de Yuuri de agradecerle todo, así que él pagaría. El ruso no protestó, así que se sentó a esperar mientras Yuuri iba a la caja a hacer la transacción de una forma más discreta.

Fue una lástima que el trayecto del restaurant al departamento del japonés fuera tan corta, Viktor estaba muy contento y Yuuri hubiera querido estar más tiempo con él y empaparse de esa alegría; entonces recordó que Viktor en realidad también tenía preocupaciones, solo que decidía no mostrarlas y enterrarlas bajo esa fachada de felicidad. Eso no era justo, así que, de la nada, Yuuri le ofreció acompañarlo a su próxima sesión de terapia. Porque si Viktor se preocupaba de su ansiedad y de ayudarlo a sacar la mejor versión de sí mismo, lo justo era que él también se involucrara en los asuntos que preocupaban a Viktor. Pensó que sería rechazado, que sería considerado un intruso, pero Viktor se sonrió, suave y sinceramente y le contestó que le avisaría del horario de su próxima sesión.

El lunes Viktor asumió que Yuuri está concentrado en defender su proyecto así que no quiso molestarlo, pero cerca del medio día recibió un mensaje preguntando si aún iban a ir juntos a la terapia, por lo que Viktor le mandó el horario y dirección de la terapeuta. No esperó una respuesta inmediata "Ven a buscarme a las 10:00 al campus", ante lo cual el ruso se estiró en el sillón con una risa boba agradeciendo que Mark no estuviese ahí para molestarlo.

El miércoles Yuuri llegó a primera hora a la universidad a hablar con su profesor guía sobre las mejoras que debía hacer a su proyecto y luego de ir a la biblioteca a avanzar un poco, fue a la cafetería del campus donde ordenó dos bebidas con instrucciones muy específicas; esperó unos minutos enlos jardines cuando apareció el Chrysler de Viktor con los parlantes reventando con el aria Dessum Dorma. Se detuvo y su figura desendió grácilmente enfundada en un abrigo azul petróleo, seguro de un diseñador conocido y una tela absurdamente cara. Era como si toda la clase del mundo se hubierse condensado en la misma esquina para recordarle él y al resto de la ciudad lo ordinarios que eran.

Yuuri se acercó, sobrecogido con su insignificancia y lo saludó tímidamente mientras le extendía el vaso con café; Viktor le regaló una sonrisa fulgurante aceptando la bebida y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Condujeron sin hablar mientras "Un vil vedremo" y luego otras piezas de la misma obra cuya letra era seguida por Viktor silenciosamente, con los labios. Yuuri, como muchas veces, pero más que nunca esa vez, sintió que la respiración le faltaba y solo notó que estaba mirando de forma impertinente cuando Viktor le molestó tocando con su dedo la punta de la nariz del nipón.

"Ya llegamos", anunció mientras se estacionaba.

El centro de la terapeuta quedaba bastante cerca de donde Yuuri hacía sus prácticas de patinaje, entraron al edificio y la recepcionista saludó a Viktor por su nombre, él a cambio le dirigió su arrollador encanto y continuó hasta la oficina donde una mujer afroamericana esperaba.

"Ella es Marianne", introdujo el ruso, "y él es Yuuri"

"Oh, Yuuri..." canturreó ella con un tono conocedor que el japonés no supo como interpretar. "Estoy contenta de que hayas venido, las terapias resultan mejor cuando existe una red de apoyo y Viktor hasta ahora ha estado haciendo todo solo..."

"Contigo", corrigió el ruso. Marianne negó con la cabeza y le indicó que se recostara en la camilla donde comenzó a aplicar impulsos eléctricos, ella le explicó a Yuuri que no era doloroso y que al contrario, estimulaba la producción de endorfinas para disminuir el dolor. Luego comenzó un masaje con piedras calientes que eran intercaladas luego con bolsas frías. Ella le explicó que idealmente esos masajes podrían hacércelos otra persona para que fuera más a diario. Yuuri puso mucha antención en lo que ella estaba haciendo de modo que cuando fue llamada por su asistente, el japonés quedó a cargo de las bolsas frías unos minutos.

"Estás muy callado", comentó Yuuri presionando suavemente alrededor de la zona lumbar donde se veía una cicatriz sobresaliendo entre la palidez.

"No sé qué decir en esta situación",contestó Viktor.

"¿Nunca hablas con Marianne?"

"Sí, a veces..."

"oh...", comprendió Yuuri deteniendo su masaje un momento, "¿Quieres que los deje solos?

"Qué, no... no... me alegra que hayas venido, es solo que no quiero que veas... a veces me pongo nervioso, temo no recuperarme"

"¿Te has recuperado algo desde la lesión?"

"Claro que sí, antes incluso me dolía caminar"

"Entonces..."

"¿Y si no puedo volver a patinar?", murmuró Viktor. Marianne quiso entrar, pero se quedó en la puerta para extender el momento de privacidad. "No estoy hablando de competir... patinar, deslizarme por el hielo, solo eso..."

"No creo que tengas que dejar de patinar, ¿lo has intentado?"

"No", contestó Viktor, taciturno.

"Deberías hacerlo...", irrumpió Marianne tomando piedras calientes y entregándolas a Yuuri para que continuara con el masaje, "intenta movimientos circuares, como los que hacía yo, alrededor de la zona, no presiones fuerte... Viktor, puedes patinar cuando quieras, te dije que no hicieras saltos ni trompos por ahora, pero puedes deslizarte... Yuuri, deberías llevarlo"

"¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo a la pista pública?" ofreció el japonés. Viktor asintió en silencio, con su mano y Yuuri contestó "Bien, después de la cafetería, salgo temprano y..."

"Estaré allí, nos vamos juntos"

"Genial", celebró Marianne antes de aplicar el último masaje con bolsas frías y revisar la lesión una vez más. "Estás bien... puedes hacerlo... Yuuri, llévate dos piedras y dos bolsas. Las piedras se calientan en agua a 50 grados y las bolsas deben estar en el congelador, pero no las apliques recien salidas... Viktor viene los miércoles y viernes, así que idealmente podrías ayudarlo los domingos o lunes para que sea más frecuente, esto es para calmar el dolor en la zona lumbar, ya casi no tiene inflamado, la lesión a evolcionado bien luego de la cirugía"

"¿Ves?", intentó tranquilizarlo Yuuri.

"Dentro de nada estarás compitiendo", aseguró Marianne.

Al día siguiente una de las chicas faltó a su turno de la tarde, así que Yuuri y Phichit debían encargarse de las mesas y bebidas, corriendo a todos lados. Cuando Viktor llegó, una hora después que ha comenzado el turno de la tarde, notó el ajetreo , pasó tras la barra, tomó un delantal y una libreta y se acercó a una mesa a tomar la orden. A su lado, Yuuri le dedicó una mirada soprendida que luego dio lugar a una tímida sonrisa. Tras la barra se encontraron y Viktor acordó. "Creo que deberías quedarte acá preparando y nosotros con Phichit tomamos las órdenes". Yuuri asintió y cuando Mark llegó con los sacos de grano de café dio un silbido apreciativo al ver a su amigo atendiendo mesas.

"Con una mesera tan linda me subirá la clientela, tendré que ampliar el local", molestó Mark luego de reponer los tipos de café que faltaban en los frascos.

Cerca de las ocho y media de la noche casi no quedaban clientes y Yuuri se sentó a descansar en una de las mesas, en eso Viktor le llevó una bandeja con dos paninis y caramel macchiatos que no lucían muy bien en diseño pero al primer sorbo probaron estar bien preparados.

"Has aprendido muy rápido", comentó Yuuri comiendo pausadamente.

"Me enseñó el mejor barista de la ciudad", contestó Viktor. Los ojos de Yuuri se contrajeron alegres y Viktor sintió que el cansancio del día desaparecía por arte de magia.

"No te molesta la espalda de tanto atender mesas"

"No"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, aún quiero ir a patinar hoy"

"Pero me dejas darte un masaje después", exigió Yuuri sin caer en cuenta de lo íntimo que sonaba todo. Mark, unos metros más allá miró a Phichit y anunció.

"Yo cierro, Emma, comienza a cuadrar la caja, Phichit, limpiemos las mesas... ustedes dos váyanse"

Yuuri estuvo muy pendiente de Viktor cuando se sentó en el vehículo, por si mostraba un atisbo de molestia; si es que la sintió, la ocultó muy bien. En la pista del parque solo había algunos jóvenes patinando en círculos; Yuuri volvió a preguntar a Viktor, mientras se ponía los patines, si estaba bien, el ruso le aseguró que sí y al poner si primer pie en el hielo se deslizó unos metros, como flotando. Yuuri le dio alcance segundos después, por suerte, porque con lo gastado del hielo, Viktor tropezó y pudo irse de frente de no ser por el japonés.

La gente alrededor miró con gracia su torpeza, Yuuri lo guió de la mano hacia el centro del hielo, que era donde estaba menos trizado a diferencia de las áreas cerca de los bordes, donde más andaban los primerizos. "Ahora anda solo, la gente nunca creerá que eres un medallista si te afirmas de mí"

"Me gusta afirmarme de tí", se defendió Viktor, pero igualmente hizo un paso circular con los brazos extendidos y de mirada ausente. Patinaron lado a lado, alargando los brazos para tomarse de las manos en caso de que uno tropezara. Era una forma bastante tonta de patinar, pero Viktor parecía disfrutarlo mucho hasta que tuvieron que deslizarse hacia la orilla evitando las grietas con mucho cuidado.

"Deberíamos haber ido a una pista real, en mejor estado", comentó Yuuri mientras limpiaba sus cuchillas antes de guardar los patines.

"¡No!, fue perfecto, me sentí como si fuera la primera vez patinando... pero tú no lo hacías mal"

"Venía seguido... antes de volver a entrenar con Celestino, me gusta esta pista... "

"Acá se puede estar sin presiones ¿o no?", completó Viktor mirando hacia donde un grupo de jóvenes se empujaba y tropezaba estrepitosamente en el hielo.

"De vez en cuando me gusta simplemente patinar, sin rutinas, ni trompos, ni triples o quads..."

"Podriamos venir el domingo...", propuso Viktor. A lo que Yuuri asintió.

"Recuerda que te haré un masaje antes de dormir así que...", le recordó Yuuri subiéndose al auto.

"¿Ansioso?", molestó Viktor.

"No es eso", repuso Yuuri rápidamente, "es porque no debiste hacer ejercicio hoy después de trabajar, me siento responsable, trabajaste para ayudarme"

"te ayudé porque quise y no me hizo mal, no puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada, aunque aceptaré el masaje"

Al llegar a la casa de Mark se acomodaron en la sala. Viktor se estiró sobre el sofa y Yuuri hivió agua y sacó del refrigerador las bolsas congeladas. Estuvo cuarenta minutos intercalando ambos estímulos, Viktor se concentró en la zona baja de su espalda, en el calor y luego en le hielo que se concentraban allí a veces con roces fugaces de los dedos de Yuuri. Saber que era Yuuri quien se preocupó de aprender la secuencia de masajes solo para poder ayudarlo hacía que le doliera el pecho de una forma muy especial. Por un lado se entristecía en pensar en lo patético que era estar agradecido con un gesto tan simple, porque sabía estaba deprivado de cariño, porque su madre no habría hecho esto por él, Yakov tal vez, por que era su trabajo, pero Yuuri no tenía por qué hacerlo. Eso le producía una contradictoria e inconmesirable alegría que estaba resultando ser más curativa incluso que la terapia en sí.

Yuuri decidió que debía acabar con sus tratamientos al notar la hora y que Viktor se estaba quedando dormido al igual que Makkachín que roncaba en la alfrombra luego del paseo que Mark le había dado. "¿Te duele?", preguntó Yuuri apenas audible mientras cubría con una amorosa suavidad la cicatriz del ruso. Y Viktor pensó que las manos de Yuuri de alguna forma habían tocado en él emociones que pensó estaban dormidas, que creyó no poder sentir jamás por estar ya embrutecido por el invierno, las pistas de hielo y las medallas de oro.

"Ya no", contestó Viktor ladeando su cabeza para sonreirle. "Ya no".


	5. Cafe Afflogato

**5\. Cafe Afflogato**

Se hizo una costumbre tácita. A veces - casi todos los días - Viktor llegaba a los turnos de Yuuri, los de la tarde o los de la mañana y sin previo aviso se pasaba al otro lado de la barra a ayudar a preparar café; para justificar su presencia atendía mesas y ya casi al final del turno, preparaba una merienda a Yuuri. Su manejo de la espuma de leche mejoró al punto que se atrevía a servir sus preparaciones a los clientes.

Prontamente fue público entre los patinadores de la ciudad que Viktor Nikiforov atendía en las tardes la cafetería de Mark Tomkins y muchos de ellos iban al lugar solo con la esperanza de una pequeña interacción con la estrella. Viktor nunca defraudaba y repartía su encanto conjunto con los pedidos de los curiosos que iban a verlo. Entonces Yuuri se daba cuenta de que esas sonrisas públicas eran todo lo que el mundo sabía de él.

Él mismo, por mucho tiempo, pensó que eso era todo lo que había de Viktor Nikiforov; ahora tenía una nueva perspectiva, más cercana, como si toda la vida se encontrara mirando a la misma estrella solo con sus ojos y luego le pasaran un telescopio de alto rango y ahora fuera capaz de medir otros parámetros. Como la distancia que había entre la amplitud de sus sonrisa pública y aquella privada y sincera que solo le dedicaba a sus amigos; seguir la forma de las líneas de expresión que se formaban bajo sus ojos y alrededor de sus labios cuando sonreía. El vaivén de su flequillo cuando sacudía levemente - en un tic involuntario- su cabeza para apartar el cabello de sus ojos, la forma en que su piel pálida reflejaba de forma distinta la luz de la cafetería y la de los focos de la calle y todo era igual de hipnotizante y hermoso para él que llevaba años mirándolo distante e incorpóreo impreso en el papel couché. La forma en que los ojos de Viktor brillan con complicidad cuando intercambian miradas durante el turno de la cafetería. Esas miradas que se han vuelto una parte tan importante de la rutina de Yuuri que por las noches sueña con ellas y no sabe si en algún momento podrá concebir su vida sin verlas. Aunque sabe que eventualmente tendrá que hacerlo. Por lo pronto intentaba no pensar en ello.

Viktor mientras llevaba una bandeja se cruzaba en el camino entre las mesas con Yuuri, le guiñaba y disfrutaba con la reacción honesta y amorosa del japonés que se sonreía con la cara colorada. Mark le dijo que parecía un colegial de quince años con su primer amor. Viktor no tenía forma de saberlo. Su educación en la secundaria había sido en su casa con tutores y nunca había vivido las experiencias típicas de esa edad, ¿acaso estaba viviendo una adolescencia tardía gracias a Yuuri Katsuki? No era como si no tuviera experiencia. Viktor era un adulto, era deseado, tenía necesidades y de vez en cuando había atendido sus urgencias besando y acostándose con otras personas, solo que nunca había tenido una necesidad especial de estar con una persona en particular.

Sin embargo... en ese momento de su vida en que su carrera estancada ya no era el centro de su vida, en esa cafetería pequeña en Detroit, cada vez que intercambiaba una mirada con el patinador japonés, Viktor tenía unas ganas terribles de besarlo. No planeaba hacerlo en serio por supuesto. Viktor como buen campeón era una persona que preveía sus movimientos y las consecuencias de ellos, por tanto sabía que no podía simplemente actuar de acuerdo a sus deseos sin esperar que algo nefasto ocurriera después. Yuuri podría pensar que estaba jugando con él. Probablemente toda la confianza que habían construido con tanto tiempo se podría ver afectada y entonces ¿qué sería de él sin las miradas, sonrisas de Yuuri?

Viktor llevaba tres meses en Detroit cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Mark y el festejado anunció que haría una fiesta en el club Bleu y por supuesto había rentado una zona vip para sus invitados. No era tanto que Mark fuera un fiestero, pero tenía esa debilidad por hacer fiestas y ver cómo la gente se descontrolaba en ellas. Phichit parecía también muy entusiasmado con la idea y le ayudó a organizar armando la lista de invitados y enviando las invitaciones por fbook. Normalmente Yuuri no iba a fiestas y siempre lograba evadirlas con cualquier excusa, pero esta vez estaba atrapado porque se trataba de Mark, por otro lado estaba presionando Phichit y por otro Viktor que parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir a una fiesta con él, aunque Yuuri le aseguró que él no era nada divertido en las fiestas. Finalmente terminó siendo uno de los primeros en confirmar asistencia al evento de fbook, solo segundos antes de Viktor que escribió en el muro del evento. "Nos divertiremos mucho Yuuri", con su nombre etiquetado.

Resultó increíble como un simple gesto en una red social pudo desatar una tormenta mediática. "Katsuki Yuuri y Viktor juntos... Katsuki Yuuri es la cita de Viktor Nikiforov en la fiesta de Mark Tomkins... ¿Más que amigos? La cercanía de Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri." Yuuri decidió bloquear aún más los códigos de seguridad de sus redes sociales y Viktor al parecer debió desviar periodistas invasivos con respuestas evasivas

El día del evento no solo estaban los clientes regulares, sino muchos periodistas apostados afuera, por lo que el club ese día solo dejó pasar a quienes se habían ingresado en la lista de invitados y a algunos clientes regulares que eran conocidos por el dueño. Estaban casi todos los miembros del circulo de patinaje artístico de Detroit - los mayores de 21 al menos- , algunos jugadores de Hockey amigos de Mark y los empleados de la cafetería que no eran patinadores. Christine y Julie estaban en centro de la pista en medio de un dance off y al ver a Yuuri llegar quisieron arrastrarlo. El japonés se negó, entonces Mark mandó preparar mojitos e instó a Yuuri a tomarse uno, que primero aceptó con desconfianza, pero por la mitad se atrevió a bajarlo más rápido. Luego Christine trajo una mimosa y en algún momento se fueron tres más y Yuuri era uno en la pista con Calvin Harris. Viktor estaba ocupado con los jóvenes patinadores que lo rodeaban hasta que de pronto la música cambió a un fuerte sonido de dubstep y alguien gritó. "¡Katsuki en un dance off!" y todos corrieron a los bordes de la pista. Viktor casi se tropezó en el camino.

Yuuri emparejado con Julie hacía una complicada secuencia de break dance en que se cruzaban los brazos para hacer pasos sincronizados. Era impresionante porque Yuuri normalmente era de movimientos clásicos planificados y ensayados suavemente al ritmo de baladas y estos eran movimientos bruscos, más espontáneos, pero llenos de energía y una pasión que nunca había visto antes en el japonés.

"Lleva meses tomando clases de break dance y dubstep" le comentó Mark al notar el interés de su amigo, "desde antes del Grand Prix, quiere incluir nuevos pasos en una rutina más moderna, pero teme no poder armar un programa que junte los puntos necesarios"

"¡Teme!", exclamó Viktor como si no lo pudiese creer. Yuuri elevaba el peso de su cuerpo en un solo brazo y luego se daba un trompo invertido en el suelo para luego quedar de pie frente a sus contrincantes. El público aplaudió enloquecido y entonces se dio por terminado el duelo. Viktor no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó hacia el lado de Yuuri, Julia le compartía un agua mineral. El japonés tomó casi la mitad de la botella y el resto lo usó en su cabeza para refrescarse. Con el cabello mojado, peinado hacia atrás Yuuri tomó la mano de Viktor con insistencia y le dijo: "Baila conmigo"

"No sé si se capaz de seguirte el paso"

"Yo te guío" afirmó el nipón con una seguridad arrolladora y Viktor supo que Yuuri Katsuki ebrio era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Estuvieron bailando a saltos enloquecidos alguna canción de David Guetta, ajenos a que Mark decía algo al oído de Phichit y cómo este corría hacia el dj. Luego los acordes de una canción muy conocida por Mark y Viktor salían de las bocinas.

 _I could feel at the time there was no way of knowing_

"¡¿Qué canción tan vieja?!", resopló Phichit volviendo a tomar su jugo donde Mark.

"Tori vio una película hace unos dos años y desde entonces siempre quiso bailar esto con el chico que le gusta, aunque en ese entonces no había nadie" (1)

El tailandés abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonriendo se acercó a bailar con el resto de sus compañeros. Emma al lado de Mark, tomó su mano y comentó: "¿Te divierte jugar con ellos?"

"La juventud es muy divertida", confesó el pelirrojo "¿Bailamos?"

Yuuri que aún seguía encendido con el ritmo rápido del dubstep de pronto se encontró con esa canción tan suave y preguntó.

"¿Cómo se supone que se baila esto?"

Viktor se sonrió, tomó su mano derecha, con la otra mano lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó comenzando un lento vaivén, en que sus cuerpos estaban más pegados.

"Así"

La lista enviada por Mark al dj continuaba con éxitos de los ochentas y noventas, algunas rápidas y otras lentas, pero siguieron bailando todo como si fueran lentos, sus torsos casi pegados, a veces la respiración de Viktor cosquilleaba en el cuello de Yuuri y cuando Joy Division decía "love will tear us apart", Viktor palpó con sus labios las mejillas del japonés hasta encontrar sus labios y agarrarlos suavemente en un beso que comenzó como por casualidad, pero que se profundizó fervientemente en medio de la pista de baile. Por casualidad también se dirigieron a un rincón del pasillo cercano a los baños donde Viktor, quedando Yuuri entre la pared y su cuerpo, las manos de Yuuri se movían inquietas por su espalda, bajo la camisa del ruso, apretándolo contra él mientras sus bocas se devoraban en una lucha de poder que solo cesaba cuando Viktor se apartaba para besar su cuello, a veces recibiendo mordiscos en el suyo y jadeando mientras la rodilla de Yuuri se restregaba contra su entrepierna produciendo una fricción enloquecedora y justo cuando pensó que no podía más, que pedirían un taxi para poder terminar con esa tortura de una vez, Mark y Phichit aparecieron, los separaron a pesar de sus protestas y se los llevaron cada uno por su lado a tomar taxis para dirigirse a casa.

Al otro día en lo de Mark, Makkachin debió hacer mucho ruido para despertar a los dos habitantes y exigir un paseo. El norteamericano se levantó y sacó la correa somnoliento; en pijama, llevó al perro a una vuelta por las cuadras cercanas y cuando volvió, Viktor tenía la cafetera funcionando y tomaba un vaso de agua.

"Estamos muy viejos para estas crudas", comentó Mark entrando mientras el poodle se lazaba sobre su amo sin piedad antes de atacar el plato que estaba en el suelo servido para él.

"Lo hago tan poco, que se me olvidan las consecuencias"

"¿Y lo que haces se te olvida?"

El ruso sirvió las tazas de expresso y contestó.

"Anoche, Yuuri... wow"

"Wow, de hecho"

"¿Viste cómo se mueve?"

"¿En la pista dices? ¿o en el pasillo oscuro?"

"Oh, ¡cómo besa!", exclamó Viktor poniendo una mano en su pecho dramáticamente mientras simulaba desmayarse sobre una silla.

"Creo que debes saber por qué anoche te aparté de esa situación"

"¿Es porque estábamos ebrios?"

"Sí, por eso, y porque Yuuri estaba ebrio y verás... él no siempre recuerda lo que hace cuando está ebrio"

Viktor pestañeó varias veces en silencio y luego reclamó. "¡Crees que lo haya olvidado!"

"Es probable... le mandé un mensaje a Phichit para saber, la pregunta es ¿qué harás si lo ha olvidado?"

Viktor no quiso contemplar ese posible escenario. Sentía que había avanzado un gran paso la noche anterior. Pasar de esa amistad tensa y provocativa hacia finalmente un gesto que dejaba claro que la atracción era mutua y que ambos deseaban hacer algo al respecto. Pero si Yuuri no recordaba nada, todo eso volvía a cero, con la diferencia de que Viktor ahora sabía como se sentían los labios y caricias del japonés y ahora no sabía qué hacer con esa información.

A la hora de almuerzo, cuando estaban sirviendose una pizza gorda que habían pedido por teléfono, Mark le confirmó lo peor: "Phichit dice que no recuerda nada desde el duelo de baile"

Viktor se derrumbó sobre el sillón.

"Sé que parece difícil de creer, pero conozco a este chico por casi dos años, te aseguro que se borra cuando bebe, por eso casi nunca lo hace y cuando lo hace es porque nosotros lo empujamos a eso y bueno... no parecía una mala idea anoche" se empezó a justificar el ex patinador. Viktor lo miró con rencor por debajo de su flequillo. "¡Al menos te divertiste!"

"¡Mark!, se siento como un abusador...Si Yuuri no tenía conciencia es como haberlo hecho contra su voluntad..."

"Hey, detente... él quería, solo que idealmente hubiera pasado de otra manera más..."

"Sobria..."

"Emotiva, romántica si quieres", explicó Mark a su atormentado amigo. "No le des tantas vueltas, debes generar una ocasión en que un beso sea posible sin alcohol ni presiones externas"

El lunes siguiente, luego de la sesión de terapia con Marianne, Viktor dio un largo paseo a Makkachin y fue a la pista de patinaje del parque a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista, iniciando un suave baile de vez en cuando cuya gracilidad impresionaba a los pocos espectadores.

Durante la tarde, nervioso, llegó a la cafetería donde Yuuri y Phichit se encontraban atendiendo mesas. El japonés lo saludó tímidamente y bajó la mirada hacia su bandeja. Y entonces Viktor se dio cuenta que peor que Yuuri lo hubiese olvidado, era que lo recordase, ¿Y si ahora lo evitaba por vergüenza?, Viktor no lo permitiría. Se puso un delantal y comenzó a atender mesas con él, sin importar que hubiese personal suficiente y poca clientela lo que llevó a que ambos estuviesen desocupados muy pronto tras la barra, sin saber qué decirse. Para sorpresa del ruso, Yuuri fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Viktor yo... tenemos que hablar sobre lo del sábado"

"Pensé que no lo recordarías"

"No lo recuerdo, cuando amanecí con resaca obligué a Phichit a contarme qué había hecho la noche anterior, porque temí haber hecho una estupidez estando ebrio, porque ha pasado, eso de bailar como loco, o subirme a un escenario... nunca pensé que..."

"Yuuri"

El japonés se inclinó dramáticamente ante él en un gesto de sumisión y arrepentimiento y casi gritó "Discúlpame por favor, Viktor, espero que podamos ser amigos después de lo que pasó". El ruso agarró sus hombros y le obligó a incorporarse y mirarlo a la cara, simétricamente, y murmuró para evitar que llegase a oídos de curiosos.

"Yo siento que hayamos estado borrachos, que no hayas tenido conciencia de lo que hacías y que lo hayas olvidado, siento no haber sabido que perdías control de tus actos de esa forma cuando bebías... pero no me arrepiento de haber bailado contigo, y ciertamente no me arrepiento de haberte besado, sí de las circunstancias en que pasó, pero quería hacerlo... aún quiero hacerlo"

"¡Viktor!"

"shhh", le obligó a bajar la voz. "pero no lo haré, si no lo deseas"

"No es que no lo desee...", musitó Yuuri de forma casi inaudible.

"Hasta que no estés listo", se corrigió Viktor besando su frente y notando como el japonés se estremecía ante su tacto. "Ahora voy a ver la mesa 4, creo que llegaron clientes nuevos", agregó saliendo desde detrás de la barra. Minutos después volvió con un pedido que Yuuri se puso a preparar y miró el celular al oír una notificación de mensaje. Era Mark y salía un gift de una mujer desmayándose dramáticamente y luego un mensaje de texto que decía "Eres un príncipe Disney, Tori... Tómame". El ruso levantó su mirada mortificado y notó a Mark en la cocina, muy cerca de donde habían hablado con Yuuri, levantando los puños en celebración y se sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan normal.

Nunca pensó que él podría ser del tipo de persona que se emocionaba por alguien que le gustaba y que tendría amigos que lo molestarían por eso.

Se sentía genial.

Al cerrar el local Mark dijo a Viktor que él y Emma cenarían en casa y podían pasear a Makkachin. Viktor agradeció el gesto e invitó a Yuuri a una caminata al parque. Hacía algo de frió por lo que en un momento se detuvieron y Viktor tomó las manos de Yuuri y las frotó contra las suyas, las mejillas de Yuuri estaban coloradas y Viktor supo que tal vez el contacto era demasiado.

"Gracias por entender", dijo de pronto el japonés. "Era mi primer beso y es como si hubiese ocurrido"

"Ohh, Yuuri", suspiró Viktor conmovido, "No ha ocurrido, piensa que no y así cuando ocurra será oficial y podrás recordarlo"

"Cuando ocurra", repitió Yuuri.

"No puedo esperar", le guiñó el ojo Viktor y Yuuri enrojeció aún más y dijo de pronto.

"El sábado hay una competencia local de patinaje, no es importante, no hay medallas, con suerte unos trofeos de plástico y presentamos un solo programa, pero iré porque es una competencia de práctica para los patinadores de Michigan y..."

"Quiero ir a verte"

"¿De verdad?, son ligas menores"

"Quiero verte... patinar" se corrigió Viktor riéndose de sus propios nervios.

"Hice unos pequeños cambios en el programa y quiero que los veas con mucha atención"

"Oh, Yuuri, ¿Es una sorpresa?"

"Algo así", de pronto Yuuri parecía muy nervioso.

"Me encantan las sorpresas"

El día sábado, Viktor fue a buscar a Yuuri, Phichit y Otabek en su auto, fueron todos a comer un almuerzo liviano y los condujo hasta el Club de Patinaje de Detroit donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia. Yuuri estaba ansioso. Muy callado y pálido tamaborileaba sus dedos insistentemente en el borde de su asiento. Al llegar Viktor tomó su mano y lo llevó a una caminata por el parque más cercano hasta que Phichit les avisó que ya era hora. Yuuri asintió en silencio, lucía a punto de vomitar al acercarse a la pista y quitarse los seguros de sus patines, Viktor quiso volver a tomar su mano para tranquilizarlo, pero en lugar de eso Yuuri tomó la suya y con un tono demandante le dijo: "No te quites tus ojos de mí".

La canción comenzó y era distinta a la que habían ensayado, aunque de la misma cantante.

 _Mírame, estoy tan desamparado como un gato en un árbol_

 _Y siento que cuelgo de una nube, no puedo entender_ _  
_ _estoy abrumado, solo con tomar tu mano (2)_

Yuuri comenzó la misma secuencia de pasos que habían ensayado pero agregó uno en que extendía su mano hacia el público, precisamente hacia las gradas donde él estaba y luego agregaba un triple axel.

 _No ves que me estás ilusionando y es justo lo que quiero que hagas_ _  
_ _no ves que irremediablemente me he perdido y por eso es que te sigo a tí_

En este punto Yuuri dio un Cuadruple toe loop y terminó con un trompo bajo que luego fue ascendiendo hasta quedar nuevamente con la mano extendida hacia el público, hacia él y se deslizó hacia el otro extremo de la pista simulando querer atrapar algo invisible y adornó con unos giros y un cuadruple salcow cuya caída fue dudosa, Yuuri debió ocupar su mano para no irse de bruces, pero siguió patinando con el público de su parte, conmovido ya con su presentación. Al finalizar, dio una combinación de un toe loop y un axel y una pose final que simulaba un abrazo.

 _No distingo mi pie derecho del izquierdo, ni mi sombrero de mi guante_ _  
_ _estoy abrumado y enamorado_ _  
_ _demasiado abrumado y demasiado enamorado. Mírame._ _  
_

Viktor no se dio cuenta de cómo se puso de pie para aplaudir. En el kiss and cry, Celestino felicitó a su pupilo y Phichit no podía dejar de sacar fotos con su teléfono. Viktor se hizo una nota mental de pedirle todas las fotos y videos que seguramente el tailandés había grabado. Luego de recibir su puntaje, el más alto hasta el momento, Yuuri abrazó a Celestino y le dedicó un gesto con pulgar arriba al ruso, quien se resintió desde las gradas. Él debería estar en el kiss and cry. Aunque probablemente no era una buena idea. Él impulso de besar a Yuuri se estaba apoderando peligrosamente de él. Era lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento.

Pasó casi una hora en que se presentaron muchos patinadores, pero nadie consiguió el puntaje necesario para superar a Yuuri; así que el japonés terminó llevándose el trofeo a casa. Un trofeo un poco artificial para gusto del ruso, pero sus compañeros de pista parecían muy orgulloso de tenerlo en su escuela y Viktor lo felicitó entusiasta mientras no paraba de elogiar y criticar técnicamente su presentación en el viaje de vuelta.

Una vez en el departamento, Phichit anunció que iría a hablar con sus padres por Skype, Otabek murmuró que haría lo mismo y Yuri y Viktor les desearon buenas noches y se quedaron en la sala. Viktor paseó su vista distraídamente por el estante de cds y descubrió el de Ella Fitzgerald; abrió el estuche y encontró un papelito colorido con una nota que dice "Pista 8", que era justamente la canción del programa libre de Yuuri. Sin pensarlo demasiado, puso el cd en el mini componente de la salita y volvió al sillón donde Yuuri lo observaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Tu presentación, si bien tenía esos errores técnicos que te mencioné, fue muy bella, estuviste muy bello"

"Viktor", murmuró Yuuri, avergonzando.

"Siempre lo eres, pero hoy excediste, ¿realmente sentías lo que patinabas"

"Cada paso", contestó Yuuri y luego agregó aún más nervioso "cada palabra". Se refería a la canción. Viktor lo imaginó revisando la lista de canciones por una similar que le permitiera adaptar su programa a algo que él sintiera, lo imaginó eligiendo la canción "Misty", estudiarla, adaptar sus pasos, agregar los que mejor se adecuaran al nuevo sentimiento y de pronto el pecho del ruso era demasiado pequeño para las volteretas que estaba dando su corazón. Era injusto. Era ridículo que Yuuri pudiera causar estas cosas en él.

"Perdóname, Yuuri", dijo acercándose.

"Por qué", preguntó el japonés inclinándose hacia la mano que sostenía su mejilla.

"Resulta que no puedo aguantarme hasta que estés listo", y con eso cerró la distancia entre ambos apoderándose de los labios del japonés que respondió agarrándose del cuello de su chaqueta y dejando salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"¡Yuuri, apaga las luces antes de acostarte", gritó Phichit desde su habitación y Viktor se separó del japonés tapándole la boca para evitar que se riera; se levantó del sillón y apagó las luces del pasillo y de la sala. Volvió al sillón y susurró "Vamos a tener que ser silenciosos". Yuuri quiso preguntar "ser silenciosos en qué", pero Viktor se lo respondió empujándolo sobre los cojines para seguir besándolo, con más fervor que antes. Yuuri tuvo miedo, pensó que Viktor querría llegar más lejos, llegar a todo. Pero el ruso no mostraba intenciones de avanzar, parecía que solo lo besaba por el placer de hacerlo, sin buscar otra cosa y Yuuri finalmente terminó rindiéndose a eso, dejando caer sus escudos y relajando sus brazos sobre la espalda del ruso que estaba sobre él agarrándose de su camisa y moviendo su boca para atrapar los labios de Viktor con un mordisco, elicitando un suspiro y que el ruso se separara de él para besar su mandíbula, su cuello. Yuuri casi se derritió sobre los cojines cuando Viktor lo besó de nuevo y Yuuri volvió a moderlo, pero luego imitó la misma maniobra que habían actuado sobre él, sus labios viajando por la palidez del ruso hasta su cuello, casi hasta su oreja y Yuuri nunca pensó que un sonido podía ser capaz de causarle adicción, sin embargo los suspiros ahogados de Viktor estaban transformándose en su sonido favorito en el mundo.

Estuvieron horas en eso, que los labios se hincharon y el sueño los vencía lentamente en medio de placenteras sensaciones, hasta que las 23 canciones del cd se acabaron y los únicos ruidos en el edificio eran las dificultosas respiraciones de ambos; Aún pese a la tensión construida y la excitación, la caricia del pulgar de Viktor sobre su oído y la proximidad de sus latidos le hicieron quedarse dormido apaciblemente, sin importar que sus piernas estuviesen enredadas o que Viktor pesara más que una manta convencional. Despertaron con el sonido de la tostadora avisando con su timbre que el pan estaba listo, Yuuri abrió los ojos para descubrir que Viktor lo tenía abrazado fuertemente, su cabeza oculta en el cuello del japonés, parecía cómodo, para haber dormido en un sillón apretujado con otra persona.

"Buenos días" musitó Viktor muy cerca de su oído, Yuuri sintió que sus brazos y nuca tenían los pelos de punta; pero de una manera agradable y contestó. "Buenos días, Viktor..."

Solo por hacer notar su presencia, Phichit tomó un paño de secar platos y lo aventó desde la cocina americana hacia donde estaban ellos "Oigan, me alegro por ustedes y todo, pero consíganse un cuarto, acá vive un menor"

Yuuri entonces descubrió que las risas traviesas de Viktor eran otro sonido maravilloso. Yuuri podría haber patinado esa melodía.

(1) La película es The normal Heart y la canción "More than this" de Roxy Music.

(2) La canción es "Misty" de Ella Fitzgerald y la traducción es propia.


	6. Café con Pana

**6.** **Café con Pana**

Viktor llegó a casa con una determinación. Antes no solo estaba lesionado, no tenía determinación ni una idea para expresar nada; pero en ese momento fue atacado por una oleada de inspiración. Por fin tenía una historia que contar. Por la noche, luego de despedirse de Yuuri, tomó algunas notas de las secuencias de pasos que tenía en mente, y a las siete de la mañana salió a correr con Makkachin unas cuadras antes de conducir hacia el lado norte de la ciudad, donde habían pistas de patinaje y rentó una por de 9am a al medio día, por dos semanas.

El calentamiento se le hizo difícil emocionalmente al menos, porque temía que en algún momento su espalda le lanzara una punzada de dolor insoportable y toda la pesadilla comenzara de nuevo. Afortunadamente no fue así, y una vez que sintió que sus músculos estaban listos, dio inicio a la primera secuenciad de pasos que tenía ideada, la música venía desde sus auriculares inalámbricos, repitiendo los primeros cuarenta segundos del programa, agregando cambios hasta que consideró que estaba lista esa primera parte y pudo continuar con la otra. Se dedicó a escuchar la canción intentando pensar qué expresar y qué pasos serían más adecuados para ello. Tomó más notas e hizo un listado inicial de qué saltos y trompos incluiría; aunque no estaba seguro de poder ejecutarlos como antes.

Al medio día tomó una ducha en los camerinos de su centro de entrenamiento y decidió que debía buscar un lugar donde comer; finalmente, sus deseos lo llevaron a conducir hacia el campus donde estudiaba Yuuri y mandó un mensaje. Si el japonés no podía, entonces iría a comer solo como un adulto normal, sin resentirse. Buscó restaurantes con buenos comentarios en Yelp y recibió de vuelta una llamada que lo sorprendió. Se escuchó una respiración agitada y luego:

"Viktor, ¿en serio estás cerca?"

"Sí, estoy fuera, en los estacionamientos..."

"Te vi", jadeó Yuuri y Viktor levantó la vista para ver al japonés ralentizando su carrera hasta que solo caminaba hacia él; se le veía un poco apenado. Viktor se bajó del auto y recorrió el resto del camino. No se habían visto desde ese domingo en que despertaron juntos y luego desayunaron, fueron a pasear a Makkachin y almorzaron y finalmente habían terminado besándose en la sala de Mark que había salido a pasear con Emma. Habían pasado unas 16 horas desde que se despidieron. Yuuri evitaba su mirada y Viktor tomó su mano y acercó sus labios a los del japonés para asegurarle sin palabras que lo del fin de semana no había sido un episodio aislado. Yuuri entrelazó sus dedos con él y se acercó entregándose al beso y preguntó:

"¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?"

"Quería almorzar contigo... no sabía si podías, pero vine de todos modos"

"No tengo clases ya, solo estoy trabajando en el proyecto de tesis... así que puedo escaparme de la biblioteca a comer contigo"

"Qué conveniente", comentó Viktor volviéndolo a besar, porque ahora podía hacerlo y no podía contenerse.

"¿Y tienes pensado un lugar?", preguntó Yuuri separándose y mirando hacia los lados, aún sin costumbre de hacer demostraciones de afecto públicas.

"Vi uno de comida griega acá cerca que tiene buenos comentarios, ¿nos atrevemos?"

"¿Has probado la comida griega?"

"No, ¡por eso es que hay que atreverse!"

Terminaron pidiendo una tabla con muchas cosas distintas para probar, discutiendo sobre lo que estaba bien o no mal y riéndose cuando el otro probaba un bocado de algo que no le gustaba. Finalmente Yuuri se debió apresurar para volver a la universidad y Viktor lo fue a dejar con el compromiso de salir a pasear a Makkachin en la noche.

"Estoy entrenando de nuevo"

"¿En serio?", preguntó Yuri y luego agregó "¿Y te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?"

El ruso se sintió fascinado con la idea de que alguien se preocupase por él y se acercó a besar su mejilla, en un gesto infantil.

"No, me he sentido bien, y me gusta estar de vuelta en hielo"

"Me gusta que estés de vuelta", confesó Yuuri emocionado, su fanboy interior saliendo a la superficie, "¿Puedo ir a ver tu práctica alguna vez?"

"¡Claro!, aunque es de 9 a 12 por ahora... tal vez el viernes podrías venir un rato, la pista queda cerca del club en que practicas"

"Voy a ver una práctica privada de Viktor Nikiforv", murmuó Yuuri para sí.

"¡No es nada especial!", aseguró Viktor, aunque sí lo era. Tener a Yuuri acompañándolo en ese momento de su vida sí era especial. Para él al menos. había escuchado anteriormente que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando se era feliz; en ese momento de su vida pensó que las horas eran minutos al estar en el hielo y se pasaban en un suspiro cuando estaba con Yuuri, en la cafetería, en el hielo, en los parques, en los restaurantes que se atrevían a probar juntos.

Pensó que su programa corto debía ser el que había comenzado a producir antes de lesionarse, un baile con el tema del amor erótico al ritmo de una cación original que había compuesto un violinista de la sinfónica de Moscú para él, llamado "On love: Eros"; un tema que pensó superficialmente enfocar proyectando atractivo sexual, algo que había hecho antes, pero Eros también como la pasión que sentía un hombre por otro hombre por lo cual sus movimientos debía enfocarse derechamente a atraer una parte de la audiencia. Viktor tenía claro hacia quién debía dirigirlo.

Su programa libre en cambio, quería hacerlo expresando lo que había experimentado en los últimos meses, desde que pensó que no tenía nada al ser apartado del hielo y luego ese descubrimiento personal que había hecho al darse cuenta que la vida era mucho más que acumular medallas de oro; que se trataba más de despertar con la calidez de su perro, reirse de las bromas de su amigo, preparar café a otras personas y hacer pequeñas conversaciones, mirar al otro lado de un salón y encontrar allí a Yuuri sonriéndole de reojo y cruzar entre las mesas para abrazarlo y asegurarse de que era real y estaba allí para él y luego besarlo y maravillarse de que Yuuri siempre actuaba con la modestia de la primera vez y eso le fascinaba.

Pensando en todo eso es que de casualidad había encontrado en Spotify la canción perfecta; pensó que no valía la pena mandar a arreglar la canción que había mandado su amigo, si lo que había encontrado resumía de forma perfecta todo. Avisó al músico sobre el cambio de planes y no hubo problemas. Adaptó a la nueva canción los pasos del programa libre que ya había generado y reacomodó los saltos.

Luego de un mes, de ensayos; considerando que habían pasado casi siete meses de la operación, Marianne recomendó a Viktor comenzar a ensayar saltos, aunque sin sobre exigirse y en lo posible usando la faja. El día Viernes Viktor comenzó con un calentamiento más frenético e hizo dos repeticiones de su programa corto. Yuuri miró la última desde las graderías y parecía clavado en el piso de cemento.

"Yuuri, estabas ahí ¿te ha gustado?"

"Fue muy... ¿Cuál era el concepto?"

"Eros, amor erótico, apasionado... ¿Te pareció que era...?"

"Era muy Eros..."

"¿Tu crees?", no era que Viktor necesitara conformación. Era cosa de observar al japonés para darse cuenta de que sí había logrado el efecto deseado. No obstante Yuuri se contenía, mirándolo a una determinada distancia con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración cortada. Viktor no quería contensión; quería lograr aflojar sus travas, que Yuuri no pudiera pensar con claridad, que perdiera el control. Debía agregar algunas cosas a su programa corto. Tal vez el traje ayudaría.

Viktor se había acercado a él luego de mostrarle un baile que era por decirlo menos, provocativo. Yuuri se había quedado plantado en su sitio, sin atreverse a confiar en qué haría si se movía. Tal vez se lanzaría sobre el patinador ruso arruinando su práctica. Viktor se acercó a él y decía cosas que el no entendía muy bien en especial cuando su aliento estaba tan cerca. Pero no se besaron; Viktor no cerró la distancia y Yuuri estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para hacerlo él. La oportunidad se fue cuando Viktor volvió al rink a practicar otra serie de pasos, sin música; eran lentos al principio y parecían estar en constante búsqueda y persecusión de algo, aunque sin la música era difícil saber qué tipo de atmósfera quería crear. Entonces hizo un salcow simple con un giro combinado alto y bajo y se detuvo en medio de la pista. Yuuri, se asustó pensando en que la lesión estaba causando dolor al ruso y rápidamente se puso sus patines,a penas abrochados y se deslizó hacia donde Viktor estaba.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó el japonés, Viktor levantó la mirada y se encontró con él.

"No me duele... pero ese Salcow debió ser un cuadruple y aún no me atrevo a hacerlo"

"Acabas de comenzar esta semana, no creo que debas concentrarte en los saltos"

"Sé que no, yo mismo te lo he dicho ¿no?, si los pasos son buenos y los trompos son precisos, los saltos no son tan importantes..."

"Entonces..."

"Quiero contar algo especial y necesito hacer ciertos saltos para poder expresarlo adecuadamente"

"Estoy seguro de que si realmente lo sientes podrás decirlo sin saltos"

Viktor sorpresivamente lo envolvió en sus brazos y luego, aprovechando el estupor d Yuuri, tomó su mano y lo guió por el hielo.

"¿Has patinado dobles alguna vez?"

"¿Eh?", Yuuri no alcanzó a reaccionar, Viktor comenzó a dirigirlo en una coreografía improvisada en que iban girando por la pista Yuuri por delante de él, intentando no curzar sus piesa para no tropezar. Viktor, por su parte, ignoraba el miedo de su compañero, dirigiendo los pasos, concentrándose en la forma en que sus cuerpos se encotraban y se movían juntos, memorizando sus movimientos y la forma en que Yuuri reaccionaba ante ellos. Era esa la pieza que le faltaba a su programa libre. Se sintió aún más valiente y cambió el agarre, tomándole la otra mano y se deslizó por delante suyo,luego hacia atras y llevó las manos a la cintura del japonés, luego subiéndolas hacia sus axilas intentando levantarlo, Yuuri se paralizó del miedo y tropezó hacia delante con Viktor encima.

"¡Oh dios!, ¿te lastimaste?"

EL ruso se largó a reir y le estampó un beso muy corto para tranquilizarlo. "Tienes que calmarte, Yuuri, estoy bien, eso fue divertido..."

"Eres un profesional, no puedes andar improvisando así después de una lesión, es peligroso..."

"Lo necesitaba, en serio, fue todo profesional, ya vas a ver"

"¿Ahora vas a coreografiar dobles?"

"Ya vas a ver"

"¿Cuándo?"

"En el próximo Grand Prix..."

"Pero acaba de terminar uno..."

"Por eso te dije, en el próximo"

"Yo también competiré entonces, le recordó Yuuri y Viktor acercándose a la baranda a limpiar sus las cuchillas de sus patines le preguntó.

"¿Te molesta que compitamos?"

"¡Claro que no!, al contrario, siempre quise competir en el mismo hielo contigo..."

"Muy bien entonces", contestó el ruso tranquilo y agregó con uno de esos guiños capaces de causar fallos cardiacos. "haré mi mejor esuerzo por sorprenderte"

Yuuri no quiso inflar su ego diciéndole que siempre le había sorprendido, desde hacía casi doce años y sin ningún esfuerzo. Tuvo vergüenza de decirle que el Viktor de la vida real era mil veces más interesante que ese que admiró por años desde las pantallas y el papel couché. El rubio, como adivinando sus pensamientos volvió a tomar su mano para volver a la pista.

"Nos vamos a caer de nuevo"

"Nada de trucos raros, te lo prometo", aseguró haciéndolo andar en circulos con él para luego tomarlo del costado, el brazo izquierdo de Vikto pasando sobre su hombro derecho y forzándolo a poner su mano alrededor de la cintura del patinador ruso para poder alinearse y patinar lado a lado. Yuuri quiso mirar qué expresión ponía y notó que Viktor también lo estaba viendo de frente y entonces no pudo más. Dió el salto y él mismo cerró la distancia entre su boca y esos labios delgados y pálidos. Viktor se sonrió en el beso y mientras se deslizaban suavemente por el hielo Yuuri pensó que seguro así se sentía volar.

El resto del día pasó en un suspiro, fueron a almorzar, buscaron a Makkachin para llevarlo a Belle Isle, rentaron bicicletas y lo recorrieron con Makkachin tras ellos correteando; fueron al turno de la tarde de la cafetería y pasaron los ratos libres tomando café y conversando tonterías con Emma, Mark, Christine y Julia; las jornadas de trabajo con Viktor a su lado pasaban en un suspiro. Era surreal aún verlo antendiendo mesas como un simple mortal. Era abrumador, como el Viktor de carne y hueso que decía cosas tontas, hacía pucheros, rodaba con su pelo en el pasto y servía mesas con un delantal era más adorable que ese que lo miró por años desde las paredes de su habitación.

A estacionar fuera del edificio de Yuuri notaron luces dentro, se veían las ventanas de la sala y del cuarto de Otabek. El japonés le miró con un gesto lastimero. No podian subir estando sus compañeros de cuarto, no tendrían un momento a solas y lo más probable es que Phichit los molestara hasta aburrirse. Así que Viktor se sacó el cinturón de seguridad para poder acercarse al asiento del lado besar a su ocupante espontáneamente; Yuri alcanzó a soltar un suspiro antes de ser atrapado y con su mano izquierda y soltó el seguro de su cinturón para poder acercarse, con su mano derecha se aferró a la cintura de Viktor y con la derecha sostuvo su nuca, masajeó con sus dedos su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en hebras de cabello gris y Viktor suspiró con desespero.

"Dios... Yuuri..."

La mano del ruso se metió bajo la chaqueta del japonés para poder aferrarlo más cerca y Yuuri debió separarse para recolectar su cordura. Su frente descanzó en la frente de Viktor, el flequillo platinado haciendo cosquillas en su nariz.

"Debo entrar antes de que terminemos dando un espectáculo callejero"

"Ok", aceptó Viktor dejando un último beso en la frente de Yuuri antes de que este abriera la puerta del vehículo y Yuri le dijera buenas noches.

El japonés subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso y al poner la llave, Phichit abrió la puerta y lo jaló dentro.

"¡Lo vi todo!", exclamó con la cara llena de risa, "se ve todo desde acá, lo siento... en verdad no lo siento... dime ¿qué se siente ser el señor De Nikiforov"

"¡Phichit!"

"No digas mi nombre como si eso me fuera a detener... "

"No es para tanto"

"Te estabas besuqueando intensamente con Viktor Nikiforov en un auto, intensamente, era una escena PG13 que estaba escalando a NC17, así que cuéntame algo..."

"No hay mucho que contar"

"Vamos, Yuuri, no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de salir con el ídolo que tenía pegado en los posters durante su adolescencia"

"Supongo que no...", le concedió Yuuri sonriéndose inconscientemente.

"¿Ves que sí tienes algo que contar?"

"Es... estamos bien, Viktor es un imbécil cuando lo conoces bien ¿sabes?, no es tan glamoroso ni tan perfecto, a veces tiene ocurrencias tontas... es divertido"

"¿Y cómo besa?"

"Phichit..."

"Vamos..."

"Bien, supongo... basándome en como me falla todo el sistema nervioso cuando lo hace"

"Vaya..."

"Estoy hundido, es terrible... de verdad, no es gracioso, no sé qué siente él, pero yo estoy como un adicto, todo lo que hace me parece adorable, es tremendo y cuando estamos solos es como si flotara tan alto que temo que en cualquier momento voy a despertar me caeré de la cama tan fuerte que me voy a romper"

"Oh... eso es profundo...", acordó Phichit y Yuuri asintió con un gesto atormentado, "pero no creo que debas pensar en eso"

"Pero se va a terminar, eventualmente"

"No lo sabes"

"Por favor, no es como que nos vayamos a casar..."

"Nadie habla de eso, pero piensa más positivo, puede que no acabe, o que acabe en meses, o mañana, pero si piensas en eso, no vas a ser feliz hoy"

Yuuri observó sus patines en aún en la mochila y recordó cómo se sentía estar con Viktor en el hielo, su abrazo y sus labios mientras flotaba con él por la pista.

"No sé cuando tiempo vaya tener con él, pero el que sea lo voy a aprovechar"

Esa noche Yuuri dormió como nunca; como ya había hecho una entrega del proyecto solo le quedaba esperar la corrección y aprovechó la mañana para ir al club de patinaje a practicar en su programa libre; Julia le había animado a armar un programa con lo que había aprendido en sus clases de baile contemporáneo y finalmente se animó eligiendo una vieja canción de Robin Thicke que al principio lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero luego comenzó a proyectar sus sensaciones y experiencias recientes y de pronto no era tan difícil. Dejaría su rutina con la canción "Misty" para el programa corto y así tendría una variedad que iba del amor romántico a uno más carnal. Aunque le daba verguenza el concepto.

Y era estúpido que le avergonzara, porque ya no era taan inexperto; si bien seguía siendo virgen, al menos ya sabía lo que se sentía besar, abrazar y desear a alguien tanto que costaba hilar ideas coherentes. También estaba el hecho - impresionante, increíble - de que Viktor quería estar con él; de que él podía llegar cuando quisiera y besar a Viktor, sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. La sola idea lo tenía sonriendo como un maníaco y eso permeó en su práctica, donde aterrizó adecuadamente los tres cuadruples que intentó. Quiso ir a mostrarle a Viktor, aprovechando que estaba en racha y como sabía que la pista donde practicaba estaba a siete cuadras caminó hacia allá.

Al llegar saludó al guardia y dijo que iba a ver a Viktor, lo dejaron entrar se acercó a la pista ansioso de mostrarle sus avances cuando escuchó la voz de otra persona. Estaban hablando en ruso al principio, ecsuchó aisladamente mencionar el Grand Prix y el mundial y entonces escuchó la voz del hombre que hablaba con Viktor, esta vez en un lenguaje que Yuuri si comprendía.

"Te lo diré en inglés también si es que de tanto vivir acá te has vuelto yankee, no pudes seguir entrenando acá, debes volver a prepararte adecuadamente para las competencias"

"Lo entendí perfectamente, , Yakov, sé que debo hacerme exámenes y ejercitarme con el terapista de la selección y que debes ver mis rutinas..."

Yuuri no siguió saber cómo, se alejó del rink y corrió hacia afuera del establecimiento, porque temía que la tierra se abriera bajo él; porque de pronto todo el peso del punto se acumulaba bajo sus pies y ahí venía, la estrepitosa caída que había estado temiendo. Porque nadie puede vivir en las nubes tanto tiempo.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Nota: Mil sorrys por lo cortito del capítulo. Es un capítulo de relleno, lo sé, quedan dos más yo solo quería un capítulo para desatar la tormenta. Quien avisa no es traidor.

Alguien me dijo que le había caído bien Mark y me alegré, porque lo creé para humanizar más a Viktor. Pienso que de la misma manera en que Yuuri creció admirando a Viktor, probablemente el ruso también creció admirando a alguien más viejo y esa experiencia compartida los acercaría más. Ahora para hacerse una imagen mental, a Mark lo imagino como Martin L Gore, así muye flaquito y andrógeno de joven y con ese gesto de hombre maduro que tiene en el presente, con ese peinado raro rizado, solo que pelirojo.

Saludos


	7. Mamihlapinatapai

Antes de comenzar, recuerden todos que Yuuri cuando está ansioso es un narrador muy poco confiable. Enjoy the show.

7\. **Mamihlapinatapai**

Hasta ese momento, Yuuri había sido tan feliz viviendo en su fantasía de carne y hueso que nunca se había planteado que en realidad estaba guardando todas sus esperanzas en un castillo de arena. Los castillos de arena son hermosos, livianos y por eso es tan fácil tentarse a estar en ellos olvidando que ante cualquier empujón se van a derrumbar. Las palabras del entrenador ruso aún resonaban en sus oidos.

Por supuesto que Viktor volvería a Rusia al volver a estar en forma de competir. Era solo que Yuuri se había acostumbrado tanto a sus risas tontas, sus gestos ridículos, su manejo torpe de la espuma de leche, la forma en que era olvidadizo y todas esas pequeñas cosas cosas que hacían de Viktor un humano; estaba tan cómodo, que olvidó que él pertenecía a una dimensión diferente a la suya. El ruso simplemente era como esos gansos del himalaya acostumbrados a volar por sobre las cumbres que en algún momento tuvo un ala rota y se vio forzado a volar bajo. Yuuri no era especial, no era un elegido. Simplemente pasó que él estaba en la misma llanura donde Viktor pasó rozando el suelo, pero ahora era su tiempo de elevarse nuevamente. Seguro Yuuri sería un punto en la distancia cuando eso sucediera.

La respiración de pronto le fallaba, se ahogaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y las lágrimas salían descontroladas. Yuuri corrió hasta poder llegar a un lugar del parque del Forest Lake Country Club. Era tarde, no sabía si lograría llegar a tiempo a su turno. Phichit aún tenía dos horas más de entrenamiento y Yuuri no tenía derecho a interrumpirlo, pero tuvo mucho miedo de estar solo; de ahogarse en su propio llanto en el parque, solo. De que la pena le quitara el oxígeno para siempre y caer allí, lejos de su casa, del consuelo de su madre, con la imagen de Viktor bailando en su cabeza. Solo.

"Phichit", mandó en un mensaje de voz, tratando de respirar, de que sus sollozos no se escucharan muy alarmantes. "Me siento mal..."

A los pocos segundos, el tailandés le devolvió un llamado y preguntó dónde estaba. Yuuri le contestó y esperó un tiempo que en su mente fue eterno, intentando mantener la calma con la vista al lago y a los patos. En menos de diez minutos apareció Phichit en la bicicleta púrpura de Christine, frenó brusco, dejó que la bicicleta cayera en el pasto con estrépito y se agachó junto a su amigo envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"¡Yuuri!"

"Perdóname... estabas entrenando... perdona"

"¡Yuuri!, eres más importante que eso... ¿Qué pasó?, por favor ¿te pasó algo?"

No tuvo respuesta inmediata, Yuuri dejó salir el suspiro que estaba ahogándole y se echó a llorar en sus brazos, totalmente desvalido. Phichit solo acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo

"Volverá a Rusia... su entrenador está aquí... !Se va!"

El tailandés no dijo nada, solo sostuvo a su amigo hasta que sus temblores cesaron y pidió a uno de sus compañeros de pista que los llevara hacia el centro de la ciudad para comer algo; Yuuri finalmente se saltó el turno de la tarde así que se excusó y le pidió a Christine que lo reemplazara. No tenía voluntad para ver a Viktor en la tarde sabiendo que se iría; tampoco podía imaginar como sería llegar y que no estuviese allí, y él sabiendo que estaba alistando su viaje con su entrenador o que llegara anunciándole que se iba, o peor... Yuuri no estaba preparado para vivir una tarde, todas sus tardes, sin las risas tontas de Viktor.

Phichit le recomendó tomar su medicación para la ansiedad y dormir; Yuuri no discutió y se quedó el resto de la tarde adormecido en la tranquila nube del fármaco. Al despertar ya había oscurecido; sus compañeros de piso no estaba en la casa. pensó que debía revisar su correo y ver si su profesor guía le había escrito de vuelta; No obstante, como si el universo conspirara contra él, aún no tenía noticias de eso, por lo que no podía tener el alivio de evadir la realidad encerrándose en sus estudios. Fue a prepararse un té; estaba teniendo un ataque de hambre por comer dulces y porquerías, pero sabía que si sucumbía, sería como la última vez y no tendría la condición física para competir. Pensó en un té y una ensalada antes de dormir. Estaba preparándolos cuando la puerta sonó.

Yuuri no se imaginaba quien podría ser, Phichit y Otabek no tenían visitas, a menos que de fueran las chicas de la cafetería, que normalmente anunciaban si iban a verlos, entonces su mano quedó en la manilla. Porque de pronto imaginó, temió, quien podía ser. Al abrir la puerta, sus temores se confirmaron; Viktor tenía un gesto terrible y entrando comenzó.

"Dios, Yuuri, no sabes cómo estaba de preocupado, no contestabas mis mensajes, no fuiste al turno de la cafetería y Phichit me dijo que él no podía decirme lo que te pasaba... ¿te pasa algo Yuuri?, sabes que puedes decírmelo..."

"No pasa nada", Estaba siendo infantil e irracional. Una parte de él se daba cuenta. Pero no podía evitarlo. Pensar que Viktor venía como si nada a verlo y no mencionaba aún el tema de su entrenador que lo había venido a buscar...

"Te extrañé tanto Yuura, mi almuerzo no fue lo mismo", el ruso lo envolvió en sus brazos; Yuuri estaba tieso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. "necesito saber que estás bien... o puedo hacer que lo estés, puedo besarte hasta que tus preocupaciones se vayan y luego me cuentas cuando te sientas mejor"

Los labios de Viktor descendieron desde la zona cercana a su oreja y se movieron por su rostro hasta casi alcanzar su boca. Yuuri casi perdió la fuerza de voluntad en el proceso, pero el rencor fue más grande y corrió el rostro, aún con una expresión herida que el mayor no sabía cómo interpretar.

"Preferiría que te vayas", dijo finalmente el japonés, ganando algo de firmeza. La frialdad de su tono de voz sorprendió al ruso que sacudió su cabeza.

"Dime qué sucede... ¿hice algo sin querer? ¿pasó algo en tu entrenamiento? ¿en la universidad?"

"Por favor, Viktor... ándate, no tengo ganas de hablar y tú tienes un viaje que preparar de todos modos ¿o no?"

"¿Ah?"

"No pretendas que no... sé que tu entrenador vino a buscarte..."

"Oh... Yuuri, te lo iba a contar... llegó en la madrugada, ¿cómo te enteraste?"

"Fui a verte en la mañana", admitió el japonés avergonzado, "pero ya no importa, te vas y que estés acá no tiene sentido, pierdes el tiempo..."

"No digas eso, sabes que no es así"

La mirada azul de Viktor estaba aguándose, levemente, intentó aferrarse a él tomando la mejilla de Yuuri. Pero él no podía soportarlo. No importaba que dijera o hiciera, se iba a ir, lo iba a dejar atrás; él fue solo una parada, una entretención, Viktor no era ni sería nunca suyo. Él debía dejar de ser patético y hacerse la idea.

"Por favor ándate", le volvió a pedir Yuuri y parecía una estupidez, porque no quería que se fuera. Una parte de él pensaba "llévame contigo", una parte de él pensaba que no importaba si no era en Detroit, él solo quería poder seguir viendo a Viktor todos los días, comer juntos, terminar el día juntos, hablar de estupideces, sentarse juntos en ese viejo Chrysler, sentir sus abrazos, sus risas...

"Te vas a ir de todos modos"

Y entonces Viktor dijo una estupidez que seguro no pensó demasiado. Con un tono bromista, con una media risa.

"Claro que me iré, ¿somos rivales o no? El mundo no permitirá que estemos juntos para siempre"

Entonces, como una explosión sin premeditar, las lágrimas de Yuuri se amontonaron y lo tracionaron saliendo en bandada; el japonés quiso mirar abajo para no ser notado. Viktor entendió entonces que su intento de alivianar el ambiente con una broma había fracasado.

"Por favor... ándate"

"Yuuri...", fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de ser empujado al pasillo. Esperó un rato, a ver si Yuuri se calmaba y le abría la puerta de Viktor finalmente se resignó a que no sería escuchado comenzó su camino hacia fuera del edificio. En la puerta, Phichit lo vio sorprendido y preguntó.

"¿Arreglaron las cosas?"

Viktor con una expresión culposa admitió, "No... temo de hecho que están peor que antes."

El tailandés incrédulo dio un suspiro y agarró el brazo del ruso para luego mirarlo hacia arriba con una expresión que Viktor nunca había visto.

Puede que Phichit sea una cabeza más bajo que él, pero por dios, le pareció muy intimidante así de cabreado.

"Pensé más de tí, que como eras mayor, eras más maduro y que luego de hablar contigo, quedaría más seguro de la situación, nunca imaginé que serías capaz de empeorarlo"

"Phichit, yo..."

"No me sirve que estés acá si no puedes darle seguridad o al menos contención así que haznos un favor a todos y desaparece, no te quiero ver por acá, ni en la cafetería, ni en la universidad ni en el club de patinaje hasta que tengas algo que decir que pueda ayudar a Yuuri, ¿entiendes?", el tailandés soltó bruscamente a Viktor y pasó apresurándose por las escaleras para luego correr a la habitación de su compañero. Becka no estaba en casa, mejor. No quería exponerlo a esta situación, era muy joven y tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con la ansiedad de Yuuri.

Esa noche no hablaron, Yuuri lloró hasta que se cansó y se durmieron abrazados en la cama de Phichit.

Mark estaba ya dormido cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Estás solo?", preguntó su amigo desde afuera.

"Lamentablemente sí", respondió abriendo los ojos.

"No estás haciendo nada sucio..."

"Tori... por el amor de dios..."

Viktor entró sin más preámbulo. Makkachin tras suyo, dio un salto a la cama de Mark y se acurrucó a los pies del norteamericano mientras Viktor se sentaba en el lado libre del colchón.

"¿Qué pasó con Yuuri?"

"Me vio hablando con Yakov sobre volver a Rusia y ahora no quiere hablarme"

"¡Tori!, no era que le ibas a decir con tacto..."

"Quiso sorprenderme en la mañana y me vio, por accidente, yo le iba a decir con tacto"

"Sabía que romperías a Yuuri" Gritó Mark exasperado incorporándose para quedar a a la altura de su amigo "... o sea lo imaginé y quise creer que no y por eso dejé que siguieras tonteando con él"

"¡No estoy tonteando con él!"

"¿Qué hacías entonces Tori? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que estabas haciendo"

"Estabamos entrenando, luego salíamos... me gusta mucho, yo también le gusto creo.."

"El problema es que tu no solo le gustas"

"Él no solo me gusta", admitió Viktor, "es más de lo que he sentido por ninguna persona con la que he salido... pero no sé cómo lidiar con esto ahora, se supone que debo volver a competir, yo quería decirle que esperáramos a que terminara la temporada y luego viéramos cómo lo hacíamos..."

"¿Cómo planeabas que fuera luego?"

"¡No lo sé!", se desesperó el ruso, "Yo solo quería estar con él, vivir en la misma ciudad, comer juntos, verlo todo los días, poder patinar con él o hacer nada, solo estar con él en el mismo lugar..."

"Por qué no se lo dices"

"¿No es un poco intenso decirle eso cuando llevo apenas ocho meses de conocerlo?"

Mark evaluó la situación unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Aún así debes hablar con él"

"Lo sé, pero puedo hoy solo... dormir acá"

"¿Acá?"

"¡Me siento solo y triste!", se quejó dramáticamente Viktor, a lo que Mark suspiró cansado y asintió.

"Eres un niño de cinco años... está bien, solo hoy, ¡Solo hoy, Tori!"

Como respuesta recibió un empujón y un abrazo de oso, reclamó bastante, pero Viktor finalmente se sacó los jeans, quedando en boxers y camiseta y se durmió rápidamente. Mark, se acomodó en el espacio que su amigo y el poodle le dejaban y volvió a conciliar el sueño luego de un rato.

Al día siguiente Viktor va a buscar a Yakov al hotel, recibió un sermón durante todo el camino a la pista- por un tiempo respetable de casi media hora - y luego de que su entrenador viera sus dos programas, le dio algunas indicaciones técnicas y se apresuraron hacia la consulta de Marianne. Yakov vio las radiografías recientes y discutió con la terapeuta sobre la rutina de ejercicio nueva para Viktor. Al final de la sesión, la afroamericana se despidió de un abrazo de su paciente y dijo: Mándale mis saludos a Yuuri.

Apenas estuvieron en el auto, Yakov preguntó con un tono serio.

"Exactamente, ¿qué tan cercano eres con ese Yuuri?"

"Somos amigos... él me ha ayudado con mi terapia, me animó a volver a patinar, pasamos nuestro tiempo libre juntos en la cafetería de Mark o por ahí"

"Ya veo", comprendió el entrenador y de pronto preguntó, "y tú programa libre trata sobre él ¿o me equivoco?"

Viktor no lo negó ni lo afirmó, solo agregó.

"No puedo irme ahora... necesito arreglar las cosas con él"

"Tenemos que irnos esta semana"

El patinador negó con la cabeza sentenció. "Me iré en tres semanas más, cuando haya arreglado las cosas con él"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Me vio hablando contigo sobre volver a Rusia y ahora cree que he estado jugando con él"

"¿Y has estado jugando con él?"

Viktor sabía que su respuesta le daría a entender todo a Yakov así que armándose de valor, pronunció con sinceridad.

"No... esta vez no estoy jugando".

Yakov acomodó su sombrero antes de bajarse en la puerta de su hotel y comentó.

"Lo imaginé al ver tu programa libre"

"Por eso me quedaré unas semanas más, hablaré con él y volveré"

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es conciliar tu profesión con una relación de este tipo o no?, preguntó el entrenador. Viktor asintió, pero su gesto lastimero lo decía todo. "Bien, nos vemos mañana... ¿a las ocho?"

El patinador volvió a aceptar en silencio antes de partir hacia la cafetería de Mark donde almorzó una ensalada y ayudó a atender mesas hasta que Yuuri llegó. El japonés al principio se había quedado estampado en su lugar, pero suspiró armándose de valor y pasó hacia la bodega donde estaba su delantal, dejó su mochila en su casillero y se acercó a sus compañeros saludándolos antes de comenzar a tomar órdenes.

Al principio no se hablaron, trabajaron en silencio, tomando órdenes, riéndose de las ridiculeses que Julia y Christine decían, luego Viktor comenzó a inventar sus propias tonterías y en nada, Yuuri se burlaba de él "Y ahí está el medallista más grande de nuestra generación, incapaz de equilibrar cuatro tazas en la misma bandeja". Viktor le sonrió radiante y Yuuri asintió volviendo a la máquina a preparar bebidas.

Finalmente, Viktor respiró sabiendo que no todo estaba perdido. Yuuri no lo odiaba, si se basaba en los últimos días, podía asegurar que Yuuri sentía lo mismo que él; sin embargo, él sabía que el japonés era inseguro, se había enterado de una muy mala manera de sus planes de volver a San Petersburgo y era su responsabilidad, por una vez, de actuar como un adulto y darle las certezas que la ansiedad de su compañero necesitaba.

"¿Vamos a cenar a la salida?", preguntó casualmente cuando Yuuri le entregó una de las órdenes preparadas en una bandeja.

"OK", asintió Yuuri con una expresión amigable.

A eso de las nueve de la noche comenzaron a cerrar el local; Yuuri y Julia guardaban las tazas mientras cuchicheaban tras el mostrador y Mark le recomendó a Viktor ser lo más sensible y claro mientras hablara con Yuuri "O sino enfrentarás a Phichit y a una latina enojada, porque Julia está a punto de saltar a tu yugular".

"¿Tú me defenderás verdad?"

"No me metas... nadie te manda a atormentar al dulce Yuuri"

Viktor decidió esperar afuera quejándose dramáticamente con su amigo por la hostilidad hacia su persona. El japonés salió atrás de él y una vez en el auto le pidió disculpas por la forma en que lo había tratado. Viktor se sorprendió; Yuuri tenía un gesto atormentado y entonces rápidamente interpuso.

"La culpa es mía por no decirte que Yakov estaba aquí en el momento en que llegó y no explicarte lo que eso significaba"

"¿Y cuándo llegó?"

"Horas antes de que lo vieras..."

"Bueno, no es tu deber contarme todo apenas sucede"

"¡Sí, lo es! Eres importante para mi", al decirlo, notó que Yuuri se sonreía aunque evitaba su mirada, "... espero que tu también me cuentes lo que te pasa apenas suceda"

Yuuri asintió. Nunca había tenido a otra persona aparte de su familia y Phichit que con fuerza le exigiesen que él le contara sus cosas; normalmente Yuuri prefería aguantárselas en silencio, pero en los últimos días el pánico que le causaba la idea de perder a Viktor lo habían hecho perder el control alterando también a aquellos a su alrededor. "Me alteré más de la cuenta cuando supe que debías irte...", admitió finalmente, sonando bastante avergonzado. ¿Qué más podría decirle? ¿Sufro de ansiedad? ¿A veces pierdo la cabeza por el miedo a lo que aún no sucede?, todo eso probablemente Viktor lo había notado en los meses que llevaban conociéndose.

"Yo también, no quiero hacerlo..."

"¿No quieres volver a casa?"

"No quiero estar lejos de tí", declaró Viktor honesta y crudamente y Yuuri hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evitar que sus ojos se aguaran.

"No quería hablar de esto hasta luego de cenar, pero no me dejas opción", Viktor estacionó afuera del restaurante japonés que Yuuri le había presentado hacía un tiempo. "En tres semanas más me iré a San Petersburgo a entrenar con Yakov, si es que quiero volver a competir necesito el apoyo técnico y acá no lo tengo", Todo lo que estaba diciendo era algo sabido por ambos, pero que ninguno había querido admitir en voz alta hasta entonces. "Eso no significa que entre nosotros todo ha terminado..."

"Te vas..."

"Unos cuantos miles de kilómetros no van a hacer que me olvide de ti"

"No digas esas cosas..." musitó Yuuri. Él no quería ilusiones. No podía lidar con eso.

"Debemos entrenar duro para vernos en las competencias internacionales y entre medio hablaremos, por teléfono, por skype, te llamaré todos los días, podemos cenar juntos por video llamada..."

"No prometas cosas que no sabes si podrás cumplir"

"Las cumpliré Yuuri... te lo probaré, te llamaré tanto que te aburrirás de mi"

La risa exasperada del japonés sonó casi como un sollozo, Viktor se sacó el cinturón y liberó también el de Yuuri para abrazarlo. "Porque te quiero", el japonés se estremeció sosprendido y Viktor lo repitió enfáticamente "Te quiero tanto".

* * *

Nota: Mamihlapinatapai es una palabra de los indígenas yámanas, significa «Una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambas desean pero que ninguna se anima a iniciar». No sé so se fijaron de que ambos quieren vivir juntos en la misma ciudad pero ninguno al final lo dijo.

El próximo es el final!

Besitos


	8. Sweet Caramel Iced Coffee

Nota inicial: Este es el final. Lean con moderación, hay: relaciones a larga distancia. Phichit siendo él, sorpresas marca Viktor y... Le subí el rate al fic, no es smut explícito, pero se acerca bastante, están advertidas. Enjoy.

 **8\. Sweet Caramel Iced Coffee**

Los primeros tres días sin Viktor, Yuuri se levantó cada día con la determinación de olvidar, completamente seguro de su insignificancia en la vida del patinador ruso que él ha idolatrado por años. El primer paso es deshacerse de los posters y fotos que almacenó bajo su escritorio por miedo a que Viktor los descubriera. Aún no tenía corazón para borrar los mensajes y fotografías en la memoria de su móvil, así que para no atormentarse, compró una tarjeta de memoria nueva y dejó la que estaba llena de recuerdos en una caja en su escritorio.

Phichit no quiso intervenir en su desición; Viktor había hablado con él, le había dicho que llamaría a Yuuri, que iba en serio con él, que no tenía intenciones de abandonarlo y además le había pedido ayuda en caso de que Yuuri no quisiera contestarle. Phichit no le había prometido nada, por lealtad a su amigo, pero se daba cuenta de que pese a que el japonés estaba determinado a dejar todo atrás, realmente lo estaba matando. Era como si Yuuri pensara que nunca podría tener lo que deseaba y por eso había decidido no desearlo más. Viktor comenzó a llamarlo al día después de haber llegado a Rusia, Yuuri en principio se negaba a contestar y Phichit le pidió a Viktor que le diera unos días. Al tercer día, Phichit le pasó el teléfono sin decirle quien era y Viktor y tuvieron una primera conversación en que Yuuri le llamaba la atención por la diferencia horaria y lo mucho que seguro tenía que hacer en Rusia.

Viktor estaba consciente de que todo eso era una charada para convencerlo de que dejara de llamarlo; no obstante, él también era obstinado así que durante el día le mandó mensajes, sabiendo que aunque fuese a regañadientes, los terminaría leyendo. "Hola Yuuri, espero tengas un buen día", "Hoy comí una ensalada griega y recordé esos horribles bollos de parra que te gustaron", "El katsudon fue lo mejor que comimos juntos de todos modos", "Vi unas cuchillas color azul hoy, seguro te encantarían", "Me hice una playlist de Ella Fitzgerald en Spotify", "Makkachin te extraña".

Yuuri miró el último mensaje dando un gran suspiro y contestó. "Yo también lo extraño". Dejó el teléfono sobre el mesón y luego pensó que responder solo eso era una actitud un poco cortante así que terminó cediendo terreno y agregó "A ti también". Recibió de vuelta muchos emoticones de corazones emojis enamorados y puso su teléfono en silencio parea poder terminar su turno en paz. Al llegar a su casa tenía muchos mensajes. "Te extraño tanto tanto tanto", "Extraño verte hacer café", "Extraño cuando yo digo algo tonto y arrugas la nariz", "Extraño tomar tu mano, siempre es más cálida que la mía", "Extraño comer contigo todos los días", "Extraño ese tonto y feo auto viejo porque ahí conducía contigo", "Extraño besarte". Yuuri se sobresaltó con ese, estaba seguro de haberse puesto rojo, leyó el siguiente: "Extraño como hueles, tu voz, tu acento cuando hablas inglés, tu risa suave cuando es por una broma y la otra que es a carcajadas, casi siempre cuando te ries a costa mia", "No me importa que te rías de mi, porque te ves tan contento... quiero que seas feliz Yuuri..." #quiero hablar contigo, pero si no quieres, si no te hace feliz, no puedo obligarte".

El japonés sintió que su pecho se contraía ante la posibilidad y leyó los siguientes mensajes, "Pero debes decírmelo, te estaré esperando para una video llamada" y desde allí cada veinte minutos habían mensajes "Aun te estoy esperando". Yuuri entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir evitándolo, que Viktor - con lo infantil que era - no se lo permitiría y contestó "Llegué, prenderé la computadora, te llamo en cinco minutos".

Cuando por fin se conectó, Viktor le hizo una llamada, como si hubiera estado con la pestaña de contacto de Yuuri abierta, esperando a que llegase.

"Buenas noches", saludó Yuuri, nervioso, inconsciente de su formalidad.

"¡Yuuri!", celebró Viktor y llamó, "Makkachin, mira, es nuestro Yuuri"

"¡Makkachin!, ¿cómo está mi chico bueno? ¿cómo estas?"

El poodle comenzó a saltar y aullar mirando a todos lados, provocando la risa de ambos.

"Oh, pobre, está muy confundido... me pondré audífonos para no molestarlo", comentó Viktor tomando los auriculares de su teléfono para conectarlos al computador. "Ahora sí, cuéntame todo, ¿Cómo te fue con el proyecto?, ¿Cómo ha ido tu práctica?, ¿cómo está Mark?"

"Mark está bien, parece que lo suyo con Emma va muy en seri, mi proyecto salió aprobado, le hice unas correcciones menores y lo voy a defender en tres semanas..."

"¡Wow!, sabía que lo harías bien, eres brillante... pero me da pena no poder estar ahí en tu defensa"

Viktor hizo un puchero dramático y Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa.

"La intención es lo que cuenta, te puedo llamar apenas termine..."

"¡Sí!, apenas te digan tu resultado, estaré esperándote"

"Mis practicas han ido bien, las nacionales en Japón son en dos meses, así que iré a mi casa una semana y luego vuelvo a Detroit a practicar para el Grand Prix"

"¡Dos meses!, las nacionales acá también son en poco tiempo"

"Dos semanas antes que las nacionales en Tokio"

"¡Te estaré animando!"

"Yo también..."

"Pero en los internacionales no", dijo Viktor con un fingido tono severo.

"Oh, claro que no", le imitó Yuuri, de pronto olvidando la tensión de los días anteriores, "seremos rivales"

"Archienemigos", le confirmó Viktor, pero luego puso esa sonrisa abierta, boba, en que su boca parecía un enorme corazón. "aunque cuando estemos sobre el podio te abrazaré frente a todo mundo"

"¡Qué verguenza!, ¿Es tu forma de asustarme para que no llegue al podio?"

Conversaron por casi dos horas y al despedirse Viktor soltó.

"Ten una cita conmigo el sábado", Yuuri lo miró sin entender y el ruso explicó, "cenemos juntos, hablamos por Skype, cocinamos lo mismo y compramos un vino y cenamos juntos... ¿qué dices?"

"Me parece bien"

"¡Genial!, igual te llamo mañana y decidimos que preparar el sábado ¿sí?"

La noche siguiente hablaron nuevamente de lo que habían hecho en el día. Yuuri le contó sobre lo que sucedía en la cafetería, Viktor sobre la terapia. Decidieron preparar Katsudon y el sábado, Yuuri vigiló y guió a Viktor en la cocina hasta que luego de una hora ambos pudieron sentarse a sus mesas a conversar; Viktor había chillado muy contento cuando probó que su platillo sí había resultado. Se sirvió una copa de vino y Yuuri, una copa de sake. Se quedaron hasta altas horas riéndose de todo bajo el calor del alcohol hasta que finalmente se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Y poco a poco, Viktor pudo notar como Yuuri volvía a ser el de antes, se mensajeaban poco durante el día y en la noche conversaban una hora como mínimo;luego comenzaron a hacer el esfuerzo de cenar juntos Yuuri esperando hasta tarde y Viktor llegando a casa más temprano para compensar la diferencia horaria. Los fines de semana veían una película comentándola y esos momentos eran como si estuvieran en el mismo tiempo y espacio, con las risas y las discusiones de siempre. El día que Yuuri defendió su tesis y obtuvo su grado, lo llamó inmediatamente y en la cena que hicieron en su casa, el computador sobre la mesa marcó la presencia de Viktor que bromeó con el resto del grupo y aguantó las bromas de Mark; como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Yuuri siempre fue un pesimista. Pero debía reconocer que Viktor por una vez estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que imaginó, hasta que llegó el día del campeonato nacional en Rusia y Viktor lo llamó apenas llegó al hotel en Moscú y conversaron cenando antes de que el ruso fuese a dormir. Por la mañana desayunaron juntos, Yuuri debió esperar a que Viktor despertara y se mensajeraron durante la competencia, Yuuri comentando las rutinas de los otros con él y con Yuuko, con quien chateaba por Skype. Cuando finalmente llegó el turno de Viktor, le deseó suerte y se fijó en la televisón, ansioso por ver los resultados de su entrenamiento secreto.

Cuando se anunció a Viktor, Yuuko envío muchos gritos histéricos y Yuuri unos emoticones sonrientes. El programa libre según el comentador tenía como tema el amor erótico. "Ohdiosmioohdiosmio", envió Yuuko y Phichit a su lado le dio un codazo. El tema era un flamenco mandado a componer para la ocasión llamdo "On love: Eros" y los primeros pasos eran suficientes para causar embarazos, incluso masculinos. Yuuri había visto esa secuencia una vez, pero con el traje negro ceñido dándole un aire andrógeno el efecto era muy distinto. Era parecido como si un vestido saliera de la parte de atrás del traje y cuando giraba, parecía flotar por la pista. (1)

Luego que acabó se sintieron gritos histéricos del público presente, el presentador debía gritar por sobre ellos. Yuuri estaba totalmente colorado, Phichit le sacaba fotos y gritaba: "¡Tú cara, Yuuri!, eres tan inocente" y Yuuko mandaba mensajes incoherentes. Al pasar los puntajes, se reveló que era uno de los más altos de su carrera, aunque no superó su propio record; Viktor celebró y mando un corazón a la audiencia y Yuuri se agarró el pecho con la mano.

"¿Sabes que te lo envió a ti, verdad?"

"Claro que no..."

Una vez concluida la ronda de programas cortos de la mañana, se anunció que en dos horas comenzaría la competencia de los programas libres. Yuuri y Phichit prepararon la comida y Yuuko le escribió un "Hablamos luego en los FP". Las horas se hicieron eternas, prepararon un elaborado postre de mousse para distraerse y cuando por fin terminó el receso ambos se fueron al sofá con el bowl de dulce y dos cucharas.

Como Viktor quedó en primer lugar en los programas cortos, iba en el último en los libres y les tocó ver al menos unas ocho presentaciones antes de que se anunciara a Viktor. Se hizo un resumen de su carrera, de sus triunfos, se describió su lesión y hiatus en que debió hacer terapia y comenzar a entrenar de cero. "En ese tiempo en Detroit con su amigo Mark Tomkins se le vio trabajando en la cafetería del patinador retirado junto a otras incipientes figuras del patinaje internacional; tal vez el tema de su programa tiene que ver con sus experiencias en América ya que patinará "Falling in love in a cofeeshop" de Landon Pig"

"OH DIOS MIO YUURI", gritó Phichit apretando su mano. Yuuko mandó muchos emoticones impactados.

Viktor comenzó dando un trompo bajo que luego fue ascendiendo, se deslizó hacia la derecha e hizo una secuencia de pasos que implicaba que se estaba alejando de todo; no obstante, cerca del coro, sus pasos cambiaron.

"Es como si bailara con alguien invisible", notó Phichit. Yuuri también lo notó y además recordó que él ya había visto esos pasos. Ellos habían bailado unos pasos dobles, varias veces, Viktor le juró que no era nada en especial, pero lo que estaba haciendo en su programa eran los mismo pasos de esa vez; al verlo se notaba que era una secuencia diseñada para hacerlo con otra persona y entonces hizo un cuadruple flip y volvió hacia los jueves persiguiendo a esa persona invisible.

"¡Esto es una declaración de amor pública!", hiperventiló Phichit, zamarreándolo con una mano.

Viktor siguió bailando de la mano con su compañía incorpórea y termino el baile dando un trompo bajo para quedar de rodillas ofreciendo su mano a esa presencia. El auditorio explotó en aplausos y Yuuri, sin darse cuenta tenía los ojos aguados.

"¡YUURI TE DEDICÓ SU PROGRAMA LIBRE!", gritó Phichit levantándose con los puños alzados.

Al mirar la pantalla de su laptop Yuuko también hiperventilaba con letras incoherentes, pero su mensaje más reciente fue. "Ese hombre acaba de proclamar que se enamoró de tí en la cafetería de Mark Tomkins"

En el Kiss and Cry, Yakov lucía muy estricto pero al recibir el puntaje, abrazó a su discípulo, porque había partido su propio record, lo que implicaba otro record mundial.

"Ok, eso no me hace tan feliz", comentó Phichit, aunque divertido con la situación, miró en su móvil las redes sociales distraídamente y casi se ahogó de la sorpresa.

"oh por dios.."

"Qué sucede ahora"

"No te imaginas que es Trendic Topic mundial... #Viktuuri"

"No..."

"Todo el mundo entendió el mismo mensaje"

"No tienen forma de entenderlo"

"Era un rumor de redes sociales que ustedes andaban juntos para todos lados, así que te convertiste en el sospechoso número uno, oh debo tuitear algo, ¡esto es un evento mundial!"

Yuuri quizo quitarle el teléfono, pero se publicaron los resultados en la pantalla y se llamó al podio a los primeros tres lugares y se anunciaba a Viktor como el legendario campeón de Rusia, lucía principesco con su traje color azul y plata recibiendo su medalla y saludando a las cámaras(2). Yuuri sentía que su pecho se apretaba de solo saber que no podía ir a abrazarlo.

"Ya hay un link con una noticia en CNN sports" anunció Phichit, Yuuri se acercó a la pantalla de su amigo y vio la foto de Viktor con la medalla en la mano y el titular "Love wins".

"¡Oh dios , Phichit, como presentaré mi programa libre ahora!"

"Con el mismos descaro que él lo hizo... a estas alturas ustedes para el mundo están casados"

El japonés se hundió en el sofá avergonzado, las notificaciones en su teléfono no cesaban y de pronto, la transmisión en su computador fue interferida por una llamada de Skype.

"¡Es él!, contéstale, yo me iré a por allí a pretender que les doy privacidad, pero realmente a espiar lo que dicen", diciendo esto, el tailandés se puso de pie se acercó al mesón de la cocina americana lavar el bowl de mousse; desde el sillón Yuuri intentó calmarse y contestó.

"¡Yuuri!" se escuchó la entusiasta voz de Viktor por la sala, se veía aún arreglado con el glamour del traje y maquillaje de competencia.

"Felicidades", expresó el japonés y Viktor se apresuró exclamando.

"¿Te gustó? ¿Viste lo que hice?"

"Vi que primero sedujiste a toda Rusia con tu Eros"

"¿Te seduje?", pregunto el Ruso con un tono bromista y Yuuri rió por lo bajo. Phichit parecía que iba a despegar de tantos saltos que daba desde atrás del mesón.

"El programa libre..."

"¿Te gustó?, era para tí", admitió Viktor con desparpajo, "quería decirte algo de la misma forma en que tu lo dijiste con Misty".

"Ahora todo el mundo habla de nosotros..."

"Imagina cuando te vean haciendo Misty"

Imagina cuando vean mi programa libre, pensó el japonés mordiéndose el labio de forma inconsciente.

"No hagas eso, es injusto, quiero besarte y no puedo"

"Yo también quise hacerlo cuando te vi"

"Oh, son tan lindos, no lo soporto", gritó Phichit desde la cocina causando una risa en ambos.

"Bueno, me llaman para una entrevista, pero ¿cenamos el sábado?"

"Claro", contestó Yuuri y se despidió, dejándose caer en el sillón de la emoción una vez que acabó la llamada.

"Este sábado me llevo a Beka y nos quedamos donde las chicas, les doy privacidad, por si se quieren poner locos"

"No seas ridículo"

"Me alegro de que estés feliz", expresó finalmente el tailandés y juntos salieron a comprar algo para preparar la cena. El fin de semana siguiente, tal como le prometieron, le dejaron el departamento para él solo así que se arregló para la ocasión usando una camisa azul y un traje de tela color negro, se peinó como Viktor lo había hecho en el campeonato local, con gel y cuando contestó la llamada, pudo notar al ruso con camisa blanca y también pantalón de traje.

"Wow... Yuuri"

"Y yo pensaba que había exagerado" contestó mirando a Viktor que estaba impecablemente arreglado.

"Quería tener una cena elegante", concedió el ruso con un tono coqueto y se dispusieron a cocinar juntos unas pastas con salsa carbonara; una vez servida compitieron por quien lograba descorchar primero su botella de vino tinto. Por fuerza ganó Yuuri; brindaron, Viktor puso el cd de Ella Fitzgerald que había comprado y preguntó.

"¿Tienes velas?"

"¿Es esto una cena romántica?"

"Preferiría haberlo hecho contigo presencialmente, pero no se puede..."

"Esto no está mal", reconoció Yuuri haciendo salud a la pantalla.

Conversaron durante la cena y luego de varias copas, Yuuri preguntó.

"¿Te prestaron la play station?"

"¡Sí y compré el juego que me dijiste!", chilló el ruso entusiasmado buscando en uno de sus estantes, donde encontró el Just Dance 2017 y bajo la instrucción de Yuuri puso el juego y eligieron la misma canción, "Titanium" de David Gueta; luego la botella de vino siguió bajando - con más velocidad en Detroit que en San Petersburgo- y terminaron con canciones de Beyonce y Justin Bieber. Luego cuando Yuuri no podía mantener el equilibrio fueron a acostarse cada uno a su cama y desde allí hablaron hasta que Yuuri pestañeaba y Viktor le obligó a apagar el computador.

Los pocos segundos que vio dormitar al japonés a través de la pantalla, le hicieron desear de una forma terrible estar allí con él. Entonces nuevamente Katsuki Yuuri le hizo tomar una decisión impulsiva.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

La noche anterior al campeonato Viktor está inubicable salvo por unos mensajes dejados a altas horas de la madrugada que le deseaban suerte. El japonés se sintió ansioso por no poder comunicarse con él, pero Viktor, como si lo anticipara lo llamó al medio día y le recomendó dormir una siesta, Yuuri lo intentó, pero solo se agitó en la cama por una hora así que se fue a la competencia con mucho sueño y los nervios a sacudiéndolo. Una vez en la sede del campeonato, los mensajes de Yuuko y Viktor le tranquilizaron un poco, de todos modos jodió la caída del cuadruple Salcow y aunque tuvo las rotaciones suficientes, perdió puntos en el puntaje técnico de su programa corto. Se sintió devastado, había arruinado uno de sus mensajes a Viktor. Llegó al hotel sintiéndose derrotado y estaba por ponerse a llorar cuando Viktor lo llamó para decirle que al otro día todo saldría mejor; hablaron hasta que Yuuri se quedó dormido al teléfono.

Como había obtenido el segundo lugar en su presentación anterior, para el programa libre, pudo presentar como penúltimo. Solo un muchacho mucho menor que él estaba antes; la mirada impresionada del chico al estar frente a él le recordó un poco a sí mismo frente a Viktor la primera vez que lo tuvo de frente en Detroit. Entonces pensó en el largo camino recorrido, en su amistad, su confianza, sus besos y tomó la decisión de armarse de valor. Si Viktor había declarado su amor por él frente a toda Rusia con su programa libre; Yuuri podía hacer esto, demostrar cuanto deseaba a Viktor y cuando había crecido con él.

Fue anunciado por los parlantes "Ahora, Yuuri Katsuki, quien pese a sus resultados en el último Grand Prix en que pariticipó, sigue siendo el patinador número uno en el ranking de nuestro país. Interpretará la canción "When I get you alone" de Robin Thicke"; de pronto se sintió avergonzado por el tema de la canción, así que intentó olvidar que había tanta gente viéndolo. Pensó en Viktor, en lo que quería decirle, en que pudiera recibir bien su mensaje desde su pantalla en San Petersburgo. Patinó hacia el centro de la pista a hacer la posición inicial. Con los primeros acordes de violines dio unos giros al tiempo que con un paso típico del break dance simulaba que sus hombros se torcía y comenzaba una secuencia de pasos semejante al moon walking. Sus pasos eran una mezcla entre jazz urbano y break, los bailes que había ensayado con Julia, agregando gracias a ella algunos movimientos femeninos para sugerir el eróticos que dejaran abierta la promesa de la canción; de que todo sería más la próxima vez que estuviesen solos...

Viktor observó desde la penumbra, tan o más asombrado que el resto de la audiencia. Esta faceta directa y erótica es algo nunca visto en el nipón y es para él. El solo pensarlo hace que su piel se erizara y el orgullo creciera en su pecho, porque este nuevo Yuuri es alguien que él ha visto cercer en casi un año de conocerlo; es la persona de la que él se ha estado enamorando desde las primeras interacciones allá en Detroit.

Yuuri como siempre, a medida que avanzaba la canción, se entregó a lo que viniera y los movimientos fluyeron con naturalidad; si bien, algunos saltos cayeron con las piernas temblorosas, no tocó el suelo así que se podría decir que su presentación había sido buena. Se sentó esperanzado en el Kiss and Cry, pero nunca anticipando el resultado. Rompió uno de sus propios records, Celestino lo abrazó para felicitarlo y luego de esperar a la última presentación se volvió a confirmar, que luego de su año de hiatus, volvía a ser el campeón de Japón.

Sin mirar al público, con una visión de túnel, subió al podio a recibir la que era su primera medalla de oro. Tal vez era solo un campeonato nacional y muchos podrían pensar que no era algo tan importante, pero él lo consideraba un cambio de era; desde ese momento el podio internacional ya no podía seguir siendo un sueño lejano. Ya sabía lo que se sentía estar sobre él, solo debía dejar que sus pies se acostumbraran.

Al descender, Mari y Minako se acercaron a abrazarlo y envolvió a las dos en un solo gesto que tenía olor a hogar, a ese cariño que le había hecho falta por años en Detroit. Minako se deshizo en elogios pero Yuuri perdió la atención en la mitad porque un espejismo le estaba mirando a unos metros de distancia. Un espejismo creía él, porque su mente seguro estaba jugando con él.

Era imposible que Viktor Nikiforov estuviese en Tokio con su poodle al otro extremo de la correa haciéndole señas.

No obstante, el espejismo se comenzó a acercar, su imagen se hacía más nítida; más visible y luego le habló a Mari pasándole la correa con Makkachín y lo estrechó en una abrazo tan real, fuerte, con su aroma característico, con el cabello plateado cosquilleándole, con la calidez de las mejillas contra las suyas y el sonido de una risa que Yuuri conocía tan bien.

"Has estado... fue hermoso, sorprendete... has aprendido tanto", Viktor parecía más emocionado que él con su medalla de oro colgando en el cuello y los brazos de su inesperada visita alrededor de su cuello.

"Me enseñó el mejor del mundo", contestó Yuuri, reaccionando, dándose cuenta de que Viktor era real, de carne y hueso nuevamente.

"Oh, qué suerte... es una lástima que debas competir con él, tal vez te gane", Viktor recuperó su habitual confianza y le guiñó el ojo.

"No estoy tan seguro de eso, ya es un hombre viejo", le molestó Yuuri siendo atraído en un abrazo apretado.

"Oh, Dios, eres tan malo... te extrañaba tanto"

"Yo extrañaba a Makkachin", dijo el japonés en broma, pero agachándose de todos modos a saludar al poodle que saltaba a todos lados, contento de verlos a ambos de nuevo. "¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?... ¿Te acompaño a tu hotel?... o no espera eso sonó muy mal", Yuuri no sabía que hacer consigo de repente y Viktor lo tranquilizó.

"Vamos a cenar con tus amigas y luego al hotel, estamos en el mismo, no te preocupes..."

"Pero cómo..."

"No te dije nada, quería que fuese una sorpresa, le pregunté a Phichit, y él preguntó a Celestino"

"Phichit es un traidor, ya no sé si está de parte mía", se quejó Yuuri, en broma.

"Está de mi lado, hace rato, conspiramos contra ti", bromeó Viktor volviéndolo a abrazar.

Yuuri nunca había estado tan complacido con que hicieran planes tras sus espaldas. Mari y Minako los estaban esperando más allá y todos juntos caminaron a un restaurante que - tras una suma de dinero - hizo una excepción y dio una mesa en una zona aislada donde podrían entrar con Makkachin. Los cuatro brindaron por el triunfo de Yuuri y finalmente tomaron un taxi al hotel. Mari y Minako bajaron en el tercer piso donde estaban las habitaciones dobles y entre risitas y miradas cómplices se despidieron y vieron a Yuuri y Viktor seguir hacia el piso siguiente; en el cuarto piso, Yuuri iba a salir hacia su habitación single, pero Viktor le detuvo y pidió.

"Ven a la mía"

"Podemos quedarnos acá o no"

"Tengo la suite presidencial"

El japonés soltó una risotada, "Pero por supuesto que tienes una suite", y sin decir más volvió a entrar y siguieron hasta el piso siete donde descendieron y Viktor sacó nervioso la tarjeta de la suite abriendo la puerta. Makkachin entró primero subiéndose a uno de los sofás y ambos hombres, inseguros, lo siguieron y justo cuando Yuuri se estaba preguntando qué hacían allí, Viktor cerró la puerta y lo abrazó de nuevo, efusivamente repartiendo besos por su rostro.

"Tenía tantas ganas de besarte de nuevo"

Yuuri tomó su rostro con las manos y acercó sus labios a la boca del ruso, sin completar el resto y murmuró, "Entonces hazlo". Viktor cerró los centímetros que faltaban con desesperación al principio, pero con mucha suavidad y dedicación luego; si esta sería la primera vez, lo que estuvieron esperando por meses, debía ser algo que se fraguara a fuego lento. Con mucha parsimonia abrió el cierre de la chaqueta deportiva del japonés, rozando con intención el antebrazo descubierto. En un principio Yuuri no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, pero cuando su chaqueta cayó al piso y la mirada expectante de Viktor lo seguía con insistencia, comprendió que él también debía participar. Su programa libre hablaba de esto. De la forma en que deseaba estar con Viktor, de lo mucho que quería estar a solas con él.

Sus manos un poco temblorosas abrieron la chaqueta del ruso una vez que la tuvo en su mano comentó, "Conociéndote, no quieres que deje caer esto al piso"

"Me conoces bien", reconoció Viktor dejando sobre el sofá. Yuuri se acercó a él para trabajar en los botones de la camisa. "Te veo entusiasmado", bromeó y Yuuri preguntó con un tono casi gutural. "¿Acaso tú no lo estás?"

Viktor contestó levantando su camiseta para poder descubrir su pecho y dejar un trayecto húmedo desde su cuello hasta sus pectorales. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío y sus piernas casi lo traicionaron; pero reaccionó a tiempo para caminar hacia lo que parecía la habitación de la suite. Podía ser que Makkachin solo fuera un perro, pero se sentía inapropiado iniciar actividades allí, en la sala, con él mirando. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y Yuuri se deshizo de sus zapatos pateándolos con urgencia. Viktor, en cambio, desabrochó cuidadosamente los suyos y cuando estaba desabrochando su pantalón, Yuuri se acercó a hacerlo. Porque era justo que por esa vez, la primera, le dejaran hacer las cosas como él las había esperado, aunque se muriera de vergüenza.

"Pensé que nunca habías hecho esto", interrogó Viktor. Lo habían hablado, en una de las cenas en que el vino les llevó a temas íntimos y Yuuri sin sus tapujos usuales había confesado su inexperiencia y completa falta de interés en tener intereses románticos o aventuras en el pasado.

"Eso no significa que no haya pensado en ello", contestó bajando los pantalones de Viktor y luego sacando apresuradamente los suyos.

"No me hagas ponerme celoso", jugó el ruso y Yuuri le devolvió la mano.

"¿Es que no escuchaste la canción de mi programa libre?"

Claro que la había escuchado. Viktor fue empujado a la cama de improviso, distraído con la idea de que Yuuri había estado esperando por estar con él. Por hacer esto, pero solo con él.

"¿Alguna vez te tocaste pensando en mí?", se aventuró aprovechando que Yuuri estaba ebrio con su triunfo y con la adrenalina del momento.

"Muchas veces...", confirmó y luego remató, "Desde hace unos ocho años más o menos"

La imagen de Yuuri adolescente usando sus manos tentativamente mientras pensaba en él casi bastaron para acabar con él.

"Yuuri... ten piedad de mi", bromeó Viktor antes de tomar su nuca para atraerlo en otro beso.

"No preguntes si no puedes soportar la respuesta..." su intrepidez fue callada por la mano de Viktor que sin previo aviso se deslizó bajo su ropa interior para tomarlo con determinación. Apenas recobró parte de su cordura, el japonés dirigió la mano hacia la entrepierna de Viktor y le devolvió el ataque, pero de una forma tortuosamente lenta, buscando llevarlo a la impaciencia. Porque lo conocía; Viktor era lo que él no. Yuuri era ansioso, pero prefería posponer lo que le asustaba; Viktor en cambio quería todo de inmediato. El ruso se desconcentró al notar los dedos del japonés que rozaban su punta y volvían a sus muslos muy cerca de darle lo quería, pero sin darle en el gusto del todo.

Al sentir la respiración ahogada y desesperada de Viktor, Yuuri decidió que había tenido suficiente y se acomodó para tomarlos a ambos en su mano; el ruso se desplomó contra las sábanas dejando que él tomara el control. Yuuri se sentía extasiado, poderoso, doblegando a su ídolo de formas que nunca pensó posibles.

"¿Cómo haremos esto?", preguntó Yuuri finalmente quitando su toque para permitirle pensar.

"Quiero que tú tomes el control esta vez..."

"¿Seguro? Tú tienes más experiencia"

"Por eso, de esta forma será mejor para tí"

"¿Será peor para tí entonces?"

"Claro que no, yo sé que me gustará, pero tú no lo has hecho antes, así que esta vez yo quedo en tus manos"

"Pero la próxima...", cuestionó Yuuri.

"La próxima o cuando quieras, cambiamos...", prometió Viktor se recostó de espaldas y le indicó donde había puesto el lubricante y cómo aplicarlo. Yuuri se posicionó sobre él, intentando mantener esa imagen de confianza que había estado portando hasta el momento; en principio parecía dubitativo, pero fue calmándose al ver las expresiones de Viktor que le indicaban que no estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Cuando ya entraron tres dedos, el ruso le indicó que era suficiente y lo guió, por suerte, porque al sentir la presión y el calor a su alrededor, Yuuri pensó que perdería el control; no quería acabar tan rápido así que se detuvo un momento a respirar dificultosamente, la mano derecha del ruso acariciando su mejilla indicándole que estaba bien, que cuando estuviese listo. Yuuri comenzó a moverse despacio, con miedo a hacerle daño, pero Viktor se impacientó moviendo su pelvis para encontrarlo y entonces comprendió que su amante no era de cristal, que estaba bien, que ambos querían lo que estaba ocurriendo y presionó sus dedos en las caderas de Viktor para sostenerlo con fuerza y embestirlo con mayor intensidad. Viktor soltó un quejido que pareció doloroso, pero en realidad fue una expresión totalmente inconsciente de abandono, sus sensaciones se intensificaron cuando Yuuri lo tomó con su mano; Viktor quiso gritar, pero murmuró una cadena de maldiciones en ruso antes de derramarse sobre la mano del japonés.

Yuuri aún no estaba listo, así que siguió unos minutos más, Viktor practicamente lloraba, pero soportó el ritmo violento de su amante; entonces, se enderezó un poco para ver su rostro al llegar al climax y en ese momento todo valió la pena; la sobrestimulación, el cansancio con las horas de vuelo, aguantarse tres meses para verlo de nuevo, la paciencia que debió tener al principio para romer el hielo y meterse silenciosamente a la vida de Yuuri.

Con sus manos lánguidas, Viktor acarició circularmente la espalda de Yuuri que estaba acostado sobre él y le dijo algunas cariñosas tonterías en ruso con las que lo arrulló hasta dormirse.

Al abrir los ojos, Yuuri notó que Viktor, como siempre, había despertado antes que él. Había una bandeja sobre la cama.

"Pediste té verde", notó extrañado.

"Y arroz y todo lo demás que se supone que comen los japoneses al desayuno"

"Me estás malcriando"

"Tu me malcriaste anoche", respondió con desparpajo Viktor tomando su mano para dejarle un beso en los nudillos. Yuuri, que había perdido ese toque atrevido post triunfo, enrojeció y evitó su mirada. Viktor pudo notarlo y le dio un rápido beso para hacerlo recuperar su confianza. "No te averguences, Yuuri, estuviste bien, fue mejor que lo que me imaginé, no puedo esperar a dormir contigo y hacerlo todas las noches"

La mirada del japonés se ensombreció. "Falta bastante para eso ¿no?, el Grand Prix, la copa de Europa, el Mundial..."

"Para esos campeonatos falta mucho, pero veras, Yakov no soporta lo patético que me he vuelto por tí, así que me dio permiso para entrenar los días que faltan contigo, falta apenas un mes para iniciar las competencias del Grand Prix".

"¿Ah?", Yuuri no comprendía, así que el ruso continuó.

"Mari dice que ya avisó en tu casa, así que me están preparando la sala de banquete para que sea mi habitación por esta semana, o eso entendí y luego podemos volver a Detroit a entrenar con Celestino y viajamos juntos a los compeonatos, por lo menos hasta la final del Grand Prix y luego..."

"¿Luego?"

"Ya veremos luego", le prometió Viktor, dejando un beso en su frente, solo para darle seguridad, antes de ponerse a comer entusiasmado. "Deberías apurarte en desayunar, nuestro vuelo a Saga es al mediodía y creo que después debemos tomar un tren... ¡vives en un pueblito lejano!, me muero por conocerlo..."; Yuuri asintió, saliendo de su asombro y sirviendo una taza de té verde a cada uno.

Viktor nunca había sentido tanto alivio y entusiasmo por lo que venía en el futuro. Aunque por ahora solo debía concentrarse en su presente; en compartir esa comida, juntos, en compartir esa cama. Luego irían al Grand Prix juntos, no importaba quien ganara; no sabían bien dónde irían luego de eso, solo tenían claro que irían juntos. Tal vez a Detroit, o San Petersburgo, o se podrían quedar en Hasetsu si Yuuri así lo prefería; cualquier lugar sería su hogar mientras Yuuri estuviese para reirse de él, para pasear con él de la mano o para despertarlo en la mañana con ese olor a café recién tostado.

FIN

Nota: Espero les haya gustado, creo que este es uno de los mejores finales que he escrito porque igual pasan hartas cosas y no es solo un cierre fome sin nada de hechos - como creo que escribía antes-.

Para los viudos de este fic, estoy publicando otro llamado Yuri on chords, aunque es un AU de orquesta sinfónica y su banda sonora (?) la pueden encontrar en Spotify en la lista "Yuri on chords".

Si quieren recomendarme Vikturis para leer háganlo please, por acá o por mi twitter, también con este mismo nombre de usuario.

Besitos y nos leemos

(1) No es el traje de Eros de Yuuri, porque ese traje ya lo usó Viktor a los 16 años, este es parecido al de Johnny Weir, ver este video: Johnny Weir, 'Creep': University of Delaware, January 2017

(2) el traje de Johnny Weir en el Fin Trophy 2012, ese negro que parece como de toxedo mask, pero en azul marino


End file.
